


Dragon's tears

by kurenohikari



Series: The Prophecy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel just became part of Fairy Tail and he is very confuse..."Why would the rough and cold-hearted iron dragon slayer fall for a bookworm like Shrimp?". But he isn't the only one confused, Natsu and Levy had been having dreams... dreams of them when they were kids. When Igneel still was there for Natsu and another dragon for Levy... what does all of this mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Gajeel's POV)

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I couldn't stand it not anymore. Seeing her shiver each time i step into the guild, knowing that she will fear me forever and will never forgive me... and i had it well deserved. I didn't care if the others didn't accept me but knowing that she would not... broke my heart... I DON'T KNOW WHY! But she is all i have thinking lately, her small size, her perfect blue curls, her big and innocent hazel eyes "It's funny to see her expressions each time she reads, it's like if she was in another world... inside the book", her silky white skin and small pink lips "I bet they are soft... how much i desire to taste her... WAIT A MINUTE?... I THE GREAT GAJEEL REDFOX, THE COLD-HEARTED IRON DRAGON SLAYER, I CAN'T BE THINKING LIKE THAT ABOUT A WEAK AND UGLY SHRIMP LIKE THAT... ". But i knew that all that was bullshit, she was strong maybe not physically but she has a burning soul that will never burn out and she is the most beautiful of all.

It had pass a month since Master Makarov offered me to join Fairy Tail, telling me that this was the start of the path i should take to turn into a better man. It had pass a month since and i haven't change a little but people stopped glaring at me or fearing me, they started to receive me... they weren't treating me as family... but it was a beginning. It all started when i saved that brat, that copies Salamander, from being bullied from other kids because he was a mage. I only wanted some peace and those boys were bothering me, so i sacred them... but that fire brat couldn't keep his mouth shut! He needed to tell the hole guild about how heroic my act was and ruin my bad-ass reputation. I had all the guild over me thanking me about saving their youngest member... well almost all the guild. The only one i wanted to be accepted by didn't even glance at me... "I think that this is how it would be... I DON'T EVEN CARE!", i thought that day.

However, with the pass of time i couldn't get her out of my mind. And started to have nightmares about what i did to her and her team that night... the night i will always regret. Also, i began to remember what i really desired to do that night with her... i wanted to have her pined against the wall screaming and moaning my name from pleasure, while i was penetrating her. Don't ask me why but i just wished to... no i needed to do it... and i still do.

Today it's the anniversary of one month since i became a member of Fairy Tail... no one congratulated me but it was what i expected, the only one was Rainy Woman. I was heading towards my house when i smelled the familiar and succulent scent of ink and vanilla from the little script mage, thoughtlessly i looked for her. She was walking while she was reading, i noticed again that her expressions were changing "That book must be good... all her books must be good, she always do that", i watched her for a while until i saw her trip over a rock. I ran as fast as i could and caught her in my arms before she touched the floor. When she saw that i was the one that grabbed her she started to tremble again, i felt the pain on my left chest return. As soon as she was on her foot i stopped touching her.

-Next time be more careful- i scolded her while pointing towards the big and sharp rock, she almost hit- You could have seriously hurt yourself. Well... that's all... i'm leaving- i said nervous "Really?! nervous?! I'm never nervous!" and turned around ready to continue walking until her voice stopped me.

-G Gajeel- she stuttered. I looked at her in shock, i never thought that she would even talk to me. I saw her inspire a big breath and exhale it, trying to calm down her fast heart beats that i could hear from where i was. When she managed to relax, she gave me one of her famous big smiles, which made me forget how to breath, and told me- Happy one month anniversary from being a mage of Fairy Tail!- She turned around on her heels and ran away, leaving me stunned.

"She remembered... and she tried her best to stop fearing me" felt my heart beating on my throat, then i understood everything "Levy Mc Garden was my predestined mate". That day i walked home with the heart, i didn't knew i had, shattered into one thousand peaces because i knew that she would never be mine... not after what i did.

-Guys stop it!- Shrimp's voice came from behind a tree.

-No, Levy we won't- the plant guy told her.

-He needs to learn that he can't mess with us!- stated Speedy.

I laughed. I laughed because when i fought against them the only one that gave me a bit of difficulty was their team leader, they were a piece of cake. However, i didn't attack them i just let them hit me freely. After all, what kind of right did i have? I humiliated them, i beat the crap out of them and i wanted to be accepted by them... so here it goes the same question again, what kind of right did i have to fight back? But at least i gave myself the selfish permeation of smile while i was hearing Shrimp beg to her puppies to stop hurting me.

I received all the hits not moving from my place until i saw a lightning sent towards Shrimp, in that moment i permitted myself move and blocked it. I could just moved her from where she was but i was afraid of hurting her with a rough movement or to scare her again-Gajeel are you all right?- she asked worried "You shouldn't be worried for a monster like me". I just ignored her and walked away.

While was heading towards my house, i sensed that someone was following... more specifically Shrimp- You know i can sense you, don't you?- i asked not stopping from walking.

-I do- she answered not stopping either. From the way her steps sound, she was determined to follow me.

-At least you can try to hid- i suggested.

-You said it yourself, try... why would i if i know that you will end up sensing me at the end. It would be a waste of time- i laughed at her ratiocination- Also, you are weak and tired. So even if you knew that i was following you, you wouldn't do anything to stop me- i stopped walking and turned around to glare at her- Don't worry i'm not saying that the attacks that my team mates did are the reason why you are weak. It's the completely opposite i'm grateful that you didn't attack them but the thunder you received from Laxus was very powerful. After all he is the third stronger in the guild after Master and Gildarts- she said quickly before i even was able to open my mouth.

I was stunned "She is grateful at me?"-Where are those puppies now?- i asked trying to change the topic.

She looked confused-Puppies?

-Yes, those puppies you have as team mates- i smirked cockily at her.

-They are not puppies!- she pouted, puffing her cheeks "She looks so adorable". I chuckled and she blushed "Oh! so cute!". I ruffed her hair and her face got redder.

-Gihi! So where are they?- i asked again.

She slapped my hand and accommodated her hair while she was answering- I scolded them for attacking a nakama and sent them home.

"Nakama?" i missed a bit "She considers me a nakama?"- What are you doing following me?- began to walk again, trying to hid the blush that was creeping into my cheeks.

-I'm gonna heal you- she state. I entered my house and she barged into- Where do you have your first aid kit?- i pointed at cupboard above the sink at my kitchen, walked towards my room and fell on my bed. I heard her enter the room but she said nothing, i could feel her gaze all over me "Gihi it looks that my charms worked on her too... What are you talking?! Maybe she is afraid of what i may do if she wakes me up". I sat up on the edge of the bed, she slowly approached me and tried to check my injuries as good as she could with the low illumination we had- I need you to take your shirt off- she commanded, blushing. I smirked at the thought that i was able to make her blush like that "Stop it! Surely it's her first time seeing a half nude man and if it wasn't... i'll have to kill that bastard". I did as i was ordered, she looked me from waist to chest and from shoulder to hand. After a few minutes she started to clean my wounds. "Her hands are trembling" i thought "She really is brave, to be here and help me while she still fears me."-It might be lonely- she commented, i growled giving her to understand that i don't know what is she talking about- I mean living in a big house like this all by yourself- "I wouldn't be alone if you were with me" but i couldn't say that.

-I had always been alone, ever since Metalicana left me- i told her, she looked up at me and our gazes locked. It was the first time i talked to someone about this and it felt... right to lean on her. Her look was full of kindness and... compression.

-My parents too- she said, returning to treat my wounds- They left me at the age of nine- "I never knew"- I know what it feels not to be accepted by the ones you love the most and the ones who should protect you. And i know the feeling of not wanting to be hurt again, you protect yourself by not letting no one enter your heart and act as cold-hearted man who nothing can hut him so people won't pity you. While i act as the perfect girl so people will accept me and don't leave me as well as i hid the true reason for which i joined Fairy Tail, they think that my parents were murdered by a dark guild and that i could escape, so they wont pity me. Knowing that someone pity you is the worst feeling ever, it makes you feel so insignificant and weak- her hands clenched and her body stiffened "She truly knows how i feel and... i'm the only one that knows the truth", that thought made my heart burst with joy- However, in your case maybe your dad didn't leave you because he wanted. After all Natsu's dragon also left without explanation on the same day, so don't loose hope i know not... i'm sure that he loves you and that he will return. So please let people enter your hear, i know from experience that loneliness isn't pretty... at least... let me be your first friend... i promise that i wont leave you- she finished, smiling at me with a few warm tears on her cheeks.

Our gazes were locked for what it looked like hours, my heart had never beaten so fast. The sight in front of me was breath taking and her words melted the iron of my heart... but i didn't deserve them... i didn't deserve that smile... i didn't deserve those words... i didn't deserve those tears of compression. I couldn't handle it anymore and caressed her left cheek with my right hand wiping her tears while i leaned down and licked away the ones on her right cheek. When i straightened myself, i saw that she was as red as Tatiana's hair... i didn't deserve that blush-Why? Why would you care so much for a man who pined you and your team to a tree? A man who had tortured and kidnapped people. Why would you want to be a friend of a monster like me?

She stared at me and then smiled "What the fuck it's wrong with this girl?! I just told her that i had tortured and kidnapped people, and what does she do? She fucking smile at me!... that smile i love so much". She stood up and do something that i never in my wildest dreams i thought she would do... she hugged me and murmured in my ear- I forgave you... i forgave you since the day you joined the guild. Since the moment i saw regret, pain and loneliness in your eyes- "What?!"- Sorry i let my personal problems made you think the opposite, i always tried to gather courage to go and talk with you but... i never could.

-Personal problems?!- i yelled, throwing her on bed under me- I pined you to a tree! Those aren't personal problems, those are reasons to hate me and rancor me.

She extended a hand and caressed my cheek, only then i noticed that i was crying. Yeah a few tears but still i, the iron dragon slayer, was crying-Hate, rancor what are those feelings? Are they worth your pain or time?- her voice was so sweet, so gentle and so... wise- You had change- she stated, i could see the determination of her burning soul through her eyes- You aren't the same, everyone deserves a second chance... only if they truly want to compensate and are sorry about what they had done. Jesus forget the one that betrayed him and signed his sentence of death, so here is my question to you: What makes you think that you don't deserve forgiveness? If you didn't kill anyone.

She smiled at me again, her words still on my mind "Master Makarov i think that you were right... i found my light"- How do i compensate it to you? Please, tell me how can i compensate breaking you?- i begged.

Shrimp looked shocked at first but then thought it for a minute and finally said- I want to get stronger- i was beyond surprise by her answer- You say that you can't forgive yourself because you broke me?- i nodded slowly- So train me so anyone not even you could ever brake me again.

"She doesn't fall in the same rock twice, does she?"-Gihi! You've got a deal Shorty

-I'm not short!- she pouted, puffing her cheeks "Does she always do that when she is angry?"- You are too big, that's all.

-Yeah, yeah whatever you say Shrimp- i told her getting off her.

-What is with you and your nicknames?- she whined sitting up but when she looked that i was lying on the bed, she stood up and picked up her purse- Sleep well Gajeel and thanks for saving me from Laxus's thunder.

-I would never do it again, you know?- i told her, when she got to the door.

-I do- was her answer.

That night i slept with smiled and without nightmares "So everyone deserves a second chance?... You have a big heart and brain for being a Shorty".

-Sorry Gajeel- i was confused... very confused. What was doing Shrimp at the infirmary? And over that crying and asking for forgiveness?- It is my fault that you are this hurt, if you haven't protect me from Laxus's attack you wouldn't be this hurt- "She is crying because of that?!"

-It's ok Shrimp- i told her with a smile and patted her head.

She sniffed, wiped her tears away and looked at me- But...

-But nothing. What are friend for?- she opened her eyes as wide as plate and the smiled as bright as the sun.

-Thanks Gajeel! Thanks for letting me be the first one in your heart- i chuckled "This girl is really strange... but i love her like that"

That day when i saw her dance at the Fantasia Parade i made my decicion "I will change for her and for me... to became the man that will win her heart".

 


	2. Prologue (Levy's POV)

**P.O.V Levy**

I couldn't stand it not anymore. I couldn't stand to shiver each time he walks into the room, knowing what what he truly makes me feel. Everyone thought that i was afraid but no i wasn't afraid of him. I stopped fearing him since the moment he stepped the guild, when i saw his eyes full of regret and begging for forgiveness. I knew that people didn't see it... but for a reason... i could.

It had pass a month since Master Makarov offered him to join Fairy Tail. It had pass a month since and i haven't gathered the enough courage to go and talk to him but i was glad that people stopped glaring at him or fearing him, they started to receive him... they weren't treating him as family... BUT IT WAS A BEGINNING. It all started when he saved Romeo from being bullied from other kids because he was a mage. Macaos's son irrupted in the guild shouting that 'The big and scary iron dragon had saved him', people looked at him hoping for an explanation and he gave it to us. It seems that Gajeel had stepped in front of Romeo and said 'I'm a mage too, so if you mess with one you mess with all', nobody believed him at first 'i did' but at the end Gajeel had all the guild over him thanking him about saving their youngest member... well almost all the guild. I couldn't get near him, not with this strange feelings "It might go with the time", i told myself that day.

However, with the pass of time i couldn't get him out of my mind. And started to have dreams about what happened that night... but this time i wasn't screaming out of pain... i was moaning his name really loud while he penetrate me and told me that he loved me. I never believed about that of you are S or M but now... i think... that i'm an M. I always woke up agitated and very confused "What's happening to me?".

Today it's the anniversary of one month since he became a member of Fairy Tail... i tried to go and felicitated him but Natsu didn't stop from hang around me all the time... and for a strange reason it felt right having him next to me. Of course not in a romantic way! He was of Lu-chan after all. When team Natsu dragged him away to do a mission, i took this opportunity to go and congratulate him... but he was already gone. I hided my disappointment as always and walked home while reading. I got to get him out of my head for a moment until i tripped over a rock. I waited for pain but only got a pair of strong arms catching me before i touched the floor. When i saw that He was the one that grabbed me i started to tremble again, i felt all the confusion come back to my head. As soon as i was on her foot he stopped touching me and the disappointment came again.

-Next time be more careful- he scolded her while pointing towards the big and sharp rock, i almost hit- You could have seriously hurt yourself. Well... that's all... i'm leaving- he said "He saved my life and the only thing i do is tremble! Not good Levy", he turned around ready to continue walking until i called out for him.

-G Gajeel- i stuttered "Come on levy you can do it!", he looked at me in shock. I inspired a big breath and exhale it, trying to calm down her fast heart beats. When i managed to relax, i gave me one big smile and told him- Happy one month anniversary from being a mage of Fairy Tail!- I turned around on my heels and ran away, leaving him behind.

"I did it! I was able of talking to him and not tremble. My heart was racing as if i just ran a marathon... what is this kind of feeling... I had never felt before like this".

-Guys stop it!- I shouted from behind a tree.

-No, Levy we won't- Droy told me.

-He needs to learn that he can't mess with us!- stated Jet.

I heard Gajeel laugh. "Please don't hurt them Gajeel" i begged on my head. However, he didn't attack them he just let them hit me freely. "He isn't attacking... he only wants to be accepted. Why can't you both see that?!". But i saw his smile each time i yelled at my team mates to stop hurting him "Why is he happy about me worrying about him?".

He received all the hits not moving from his place until a lightning was sent towards me, in that moment he move and blocked it. "Why didn't he just pushed me away?"-Gajeel are you all right?- i asked worried, he just ignored me and walked away. My heart ached at this "Why am i feeling like this?".

-What a best! Ignoring Levy who is only worried about him- Jet exclaimed.

-You are right!-Droy concurred- Levy is to sweet.

I vein bumped in my head- Are you both insane!- i shouted at them- Gajeel is now a member of Fairy Tail. You can't go and attack your nakama!

-But Levy he...- they started to protest but i cut them off.

-But nothing!- i yelled- Now go to your houses and think about what you did- they didn't move- What are you waiting for? Move!- they backed off dramatically and left dashing.

I followed Gajeel not even bothering in hiding- You know i can sense you, don't you?- he asked not stopping from walking.

-I do- i answered not stopping either after all i was determined to follow him.

-At least you can try to hid- he suggested.

-You said it yourself, try... why would i if i know that you will end up sensing me at the end. It would be a waste of time- he laughed at me- Also, you are weak and tired. So even if you knew that i was following you, you wouldn't do anything to stop me- he stopped walking and turned around to glare at me- Don't worry i'm not saying that the attacks that my team mates did are the reason why you are weak. It's the completely opposite i'm grateful that you didn't attack them but the thunder you received from Laxus was very powerful. After all he is the third stronger in the guild after Master and Gildarts- i said quickly before he even was able to open his mouth "It's better not to get him angry".

-Where are those puppies now?- he suddenly asked.

I looked at him confused-Puppies?

-Yes, those puppies you have as team mates- he smirked cockily at me.

-They are not puppies!- i pouted, puffing her cheeks "What is up with those nicknames". He chuckled and i blushed "Oh no! he thinks i'm childish... why do i even care?". He ruffed my hair and i felt my face getting redder.

-Gihi! So where are they?- he asked again.

I slapped his hand and accommodated my hair while i was answering- I scolded them for attacking a nakama and sent them home.

\- What are you doing following me?- he began to walk again.

-I'm gonna heal you- i stated. He entered my house and i barged into- Where do you have your first aid kit?- he pointed at cupboard above the sink at my kitchen and walked towards what i think is his room. I got the things and entered the room i saw him walk in. I founded Gajeel lying on his bed "He looks so handsome... what am i thinking?!". He sat up on the edge of the bed, i slowly approached him and tried to check his injuries as good as i could with the low illumination we had- I need you to take your shirt off- i commanded, blushing at how it sounded. Suddenly, i remembered one of my dreams when i asked him the same exact thing but what i wanted is to lick him not to heal him. He did as he was ordered, i looked me from waist to chest and from shoulder to hand. After a few minutes i started to clean his wounds. I couldn't stop my hands from trembling "What if i cause him pain by touching a damaged zone?"-It might be lonely- i commented, Gajeel growled i understood that he didn't know what i was talking about- I mean living in a big house like this all by yourself.

-I had always been alone, ever since Metalicana left me- he told her, i looked up at him and our gazes locked. "Why can he be so open with about this kind of things? We barely know each other... but i understood him... quiet well indeed".

-My parents too- i said, returning to treat his wounds- They left me at the age of nine- "I can't believe i'm telling him about my past!"- I know what it feels not to be accepted by the ones you love the most and the ones who should protect you. And i know the feeling of not wanting to be hurt again, you protect yourself by not letting no one enter your heart and act as cold-hearted man who nothing can hut him so people won't pity you. While i act as the perfect girl so people will accept me and don't leave me as well as i hid the true reason for which i joined Fairy Tail, they think that my parents were murdered by a dark guild and that i could escape, so they wont pity me. Knowing that someone pity you is the worst feeling ever, it makes you feel so insignificant and weak-my hands clenched and my body stiffened by the memories of my past- However, in your case maybe your dad didn't leave you because he wanted. After all Natsu's dragon also left without explanation on the same day, so don't loose hope i know not... i'm sure that he loves you and that he will return. So please let people enter your hear, i know from experience that loneliness isn't pretty... at least... let me be your first friend... i promise that i wont leave you- i finished, smiling at him with a few warm tears on my cheeks. I totally opened my heart to him... and i don't even know him... "why does it feel so... right?".

Our gazes were locked for what it looked like hours, my heart had never beaten so fast. The sight in front of me was breath taking and his passionate gaze turned me on so much. He caressed my left cheek with his right hand wiping her tears while he leaned down "What is he doing?" and licked away the ones on my right cheek. When he straightened himself, i was as red as Erza's hair... "Why did i like it so much?"-Why? Why would you care so much for a man who pined you and your team to a tree? A man who had tortured and kidnapped people. Why would you want to be a friend of a monster like me?

I stared at me and then smiled "So that's what the regret is all about". I stood up and do something that i never in my wildest dreams i thought i would do... i hugged him and murmured in his ear- I forgave you... i forgave you since the day you saved joined the guild. Since the moment i saw regret, pain and loneliness in your eyes. Sorry i let my personal problems made you think the opposite, i always tried to gather courage to go and talk with you but... i never could.

-Personal problems?!- he yelled, throwing me on bed under him- I pined you to a tree! Those aren't personal problems, those are reasons to hate me and rancor me.

I extended a hand and caressed his cheek wiping away his tears. Yeah a few tears but still he, the iron dragon slayer, was crying-Hate, rancor what are those feelings? Are they worth your pain or time?- my voice was sweet and gentle while i told him what i thought- You had change- i stated with my eyes full of determination- You aren't the same, everyone deserves a second chance... only if they truly want to compensate and are sorry about what they had done. Jesus forget the one that betrayed him and signed his sentence of death, so here is my question to you: What makes you think that you don't deserve forgiveness? If you didn't kill anyone.

I smiled at him again "I hope my words helped you" - How do i compensate it to you? Please, tell me how can i compensate breaking you?- he begged.

I looked shocked at first but then thought it for a minute and finally said- I want to get stronger- "I want some answers about this feelings and to get to know him better. This is my chance" - You say that you can't forgive yourself because you broke me?- he nodded slowly- So train me so anyone not even you could ever brake me again.

-Gihi! You've got a deal Shorty

-I'm not short!- i pouted, puffing my cheeks as i always do when i'm angry- You are too big, that's all.

-Yeah, yeah whatever you say Shrimp- he told me getting off me.

-What is with you and your nicknames?- i whined sitting up but when i noticed that he was lying on the bed, i stood up and picked up my purse- Sleep well Gajeel and thanks for saving me from Laxus's thunder.

-I would never do it again, you know?- he told me, when i got to the door.

-I do- knowing what was he talking about.

That night i went to Lu-chan's house and told her what i was feeling... leaving Gajeel's part away.

-You are in love Levy!- she squeezed. "In love?!" but then everything made sense to me "Why haven't i see it before?".

-Thanks Lu-chan- i told her and went to fairy Tail.

That night i slept with my heart broken. After all, how will Gajeel like a short, ugly, plain, weak and bookworm like me? I had no opportunities on winning his heart.

-Sorry Gajeel- "It happened again!"- It is my fault that you are this hurt, if you haven't protect me from Laxus's attack you wouldn't be this hurt- I broke down in tears.

-It's ok Shrimp- he told me with a smile and patted my head "How much i love his touch".

I sniffed, wiped my tears away and looked at him- But...

-But nothing. What are friend for?- i opened my eyes as wide as plate "He considers me his first friend?!" the i smiled as wide as i could "Maybe i had a chance after all... the best romances start as a good friendship... or that's what i read on my novels".

-Thanks Gajeel! Thanks for letting me be the first one in your heart- he chuckled.

That day when i saw his heated gaze on me while i was dancing at the Fantasia Parade i made my decision "I will get stronger... so he would notice me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Prologue (Natsu's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te son of this chapter is 'I learned from you' by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus

**P.O.V Natsu**

_I could see Igneel laying down on the parade where i was raised by him with me, when i was a kid, and a girl cuddling on his back. There was also a song that my father and another woman were preforming but she couldn't be seen... "Who is that girl i'm embracing? I don't remember her". However, seeing her so save and comfortable in my arms felt so right... not in a romantic way because my mate was Luce... i knew it since the moment i saw her but didn't say anything due to "How would you react if a guy you just met told you that you were his designate mate for life?"._

_After a few minutes we both woke up and started to play with my dad's tail- Nasu catch me!- the girl shouted to me "Nasu?" and let go of the tail. My heart missed a beat and ran to catch her but my young self did it before me._

_-Lica! Don't do that, you could have hurt yourself- i scolded her... well my kid copy "Why do i feel like this? Why do i have the necessity of protecting her?"._

_The scenery changed drastically, now i and the girl... how did i called her..._ _Lica! Well me and Lica were on a building and it was... on fire! My young self was searching desperately for that girl and shouting her name from the rooftops. My heart completely stopped when i saw that Lica was under a stack made from the fallen roof-Nasu! Help me!- she yelled, begging for help. My heart was shattered by seeing that her beautiful smile was covered by her tears, her pretty blue hair was burnt and her gorgeous hazel eyes were off almost without life. I dashed to her aid but part of the building fell down taking her with it._

\- Lica!- i woke up shouting and sweat covering all my body- Lica- i whispered this time, covering my face with my hands-Who are you?

-Natsu are you ok?- i hear Happy asking.

-Yes, i am- i lied, faking a smile- Just a nightmare.

-Ah! Come on then, Lucy is waiting for us at the guild- he told me.

I took a shower, got dressed and walked to the guild in completely silence. When i entered Fairy Tail i stopped still "What was he doing here?!"-Ntasu...-started Luce but i interrupted her growling.

-What the hell is he doing here?!- "Did he hurt her again?... Wait a minute... why did i yell to Lucy for her?"

-He is a member of Fairy Tail now- answered Master "W what? Did you forget what did he do to her?!". I was about to shout to the old man but i smelled her tears and ran towards her aid "Her tears smell so similar to Lica's". She was at the guild's library crying under the window, i approached her and sat next to her.

-The old man is crazy- i told her- How could he bring that bastard to Fairy Tail after what he did to you?

-Everyone needs a second change- she said, stopping from shedding tears. She looked up at me and smiled "Her smile is so similar to Lica's"-Thanks for being worried about me Natsu but it's ok- i knew that she was lying "But how was i so sure about it?".

-You are lying- i state, her eyes were filled of surprise- You are not right, i won't pressure you into anything but i'm here for you whenever you want- i let her know. She started to cry again but this time her face wasn't buried into her knees, it was buried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her head "Why does she remember me so much of Lica? Who is Lica? And why does seeing Levy like this break my heart?". I hard her sniffing and broke the hug- Are you better?- she nodded. I noticed that she had a book next to her- What were you reading?

She picked the book and answered- The first book of the collection of Sherlock Holmes, it's a criminal story. I always wanted to read it but each time i want to start i discover another book and read that one instead of this one.

An idea bumped into my head- Would you read it to me?- she looked at me, surprise written all over her face but nodded anyway.

We stayed the rest of the day like that. Sitting under the window of the library, her head placed on my chest, my right arm around her shoulder, she reading the book and explaining it to me "It was really interesting". But what i liked the most was her smile... one that i want to protect with everything I've got.

While she was reading a memory of my past appeared on my head: Lica and i were sitting like Levy and i were just now, she was explaining a book called:'Alice in Wonderland' just like Levy is explaining 'Study in Scarlet'. "They are so similar", that thought bumped into my head again- That's the end- i heard her telling me- Did you like it?

I smiled down at her, forgetting all my confusion- Yes, i did- i answered- But i felt bad for the dude that died.

-I know but sometimes life isn't fair- she told me and i felt her bad mood returning "Perfect Natsu! You are really an idiot!"-Thanks for everything Natsu, i had a great time but i need to get home.

-Let me take you- i offered.

-No, it's ok- this time she was saying the truth. I don't know why but i could feel it- But if you like we could meet here next week same day and time for the second book of Sherlock?

Happiness overflew my heart- Of course!- i gave her one of my toothy smiles and watched her leave.

That day i made my decision "I couldn't protect Lica but i would protect Levy".

-Lica!- i woke up shouting and covered by sweat... AGAIN. It had passed two months since the first nightmare but each night the dream was different... each nightmare had a different memory of Lica and i but it always ended up in the same way... with her dying.

-Natsu it happened again- murmured Happy, who just woke up from his sleep.

-I know- i said, my gaze at the ceiling.

-We should tell Master- he advised- He could make them go.

-No- was my answer before grabbing my clothes and changing- I'm going for some air, you return to your sleep- with that i left my house and wandered through the woods. In moments like this ones i loved to live into the forest.

I continued walking for half an hour until i found a spot i liked and sat down in a small hill "It looks like the parade were i was raised". Watching the dark blue night sky i remembered what Happy told me "I don't want them to stop because i wanted to remember her, i wanted to remember Lica. Even though it always break my heart to watch her die but i needed to do it".

-Natsu, what are you doing here?- a voice called me.

-I needed some fresh air- was my answer- And you? This place is far from Fairy hills, Levy- i said continuing watching the stars.

-Nightmare?- she asked. I looked at her amazed "How did she?"-You are not the only one who can know what is the other's problem. Ah!- she sighed and sat next to me- I also had a nightmare and wanted some fresh air. I started to walk but it was as if a force was dragging me here- she told me "A force?"- since when do you played guitar?- she asked me, pointing at the instrument on my hand.

I placed the guitar on my lap and started to plat some chords randomly- I don't know but Igneel told me- my smile was bittersweet at the memory of my lost father- Do you play any instrument?

-Piano, guitar, violin, flute, harp, viola, cello, drums, electric guitar, bass, trumpet, saxophone, xylophone, kettle drum, sicu, bass drum, clarinet, bassoon, oboe, trombone, horn, tuba, contrabass, bongo, tambourines, harmonica, piccolos, organ and i also know how to direct an orchestral- my eyes widened in shock "That much?". Without even noticing i started to play the song i heard my dad and that woman, that i still haven't seen on my dreams, preformed. However, what was more surprising was that Levy started to sang the correct lyrics:

Levy:

Ooooo

Yeah

I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'

I thought that I knew all I need to know

I didn't realize that somewhere inside me

I knew you were right but I couldn't say so

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

I learned from you that I do not crumble  **"She has the voice of an angel. It makes me feel in heaven".**

I learned that strength is something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

Natsu:

We always don't agree on

What is the best way

To get to the place that we're going from here

But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,

to make your decisions without any fear

Both:

I'm grateful for all of the times  **"Our voices synchronized!" i thought excited "And they sound so harmonic".**

You opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble

I learned that strength is something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

There's no question, that's a lesson

I learned from you  **"I did learn it from you Lica... and Levy too".**

You taught me to stand on my own

and I thank you for that

You saved me, you made me,

and now that I'm looking back

I can say

woooaaahhhh!

Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!

I learned from you that  **"I had never felt so connected to someone... it was as if we shared a soul"**

I learned from you

I do not crumble

I learned that strength is something you choose

something you choose

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

keep on believin'

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Woooaaahhhh!  **A light appeared around both of us but Levy's was brighter and emanated a peaceful and encouraging atmosphere.**

Levy:

I learned from yoooouuu

Both:

I learned that strength is something you choose

Natsu:

something you choose

Both:

All of the reasons to keep on believin',

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

yeah!

I learned from you

When we both finished preforming the lights disappeared, leaving me and Levy in a state of shock- W what... happe...- i felt all my energy leaving my body and falling into the ground.

The last thing i heard was the voice of Levy calling out for me-Natsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. Prologue (Lucy's POV)

** P.O.V Lucy **

"Why do i fell like i do? I shouldn't, we only met a few months ago... and now i can't get him out of my head. Mom why do i fell like this? You taught me that love is something that grows with time... i feel so dirty by loving a man who i just met"-..ucy, Lucy are you ok?- Mira's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

-Yes, Mira-chan. What's the problem?- i faked a smile, so she won't see my confusion.

-I had been calling you for almost ten minutes but you didn't answer- she told me.

-Ah- i scratched my back- Sorry, lately i have a lot of things in my head- i apologized.

-Are you all right?- she asked concern all written on her face.

Luckily on that moment Natsu entered Fairy Tail. i took this opportunity and snicked to his side -Natsu...-started Luce but he interrupted me growling.

-What the hell is he doing here?!- "I had never seen that face on him... It's scary... but why is he so angry?" then i noticed who was he looking at... Gajeel! Retaliation hit me... he didn't know that Gajeel was a new member of the guild... "Could Natsu be angry at him because he tortured me?...", that thought made my heart leap on happiness.

-He is a member of Fairy Tail now- answered Master . I noticed that he was about to shout but he sniffed something and ran towards it. I followed him as fast as i could however, he was too quick.

When i traced him, i was surprised of where i found him "What is he doing at the library?". I secretly gazed from the almost closed door... and what i saw broke my heart. Natsu was sitting under the window of the library, with Levy's head placed on his chest, his right arm around her shoulder, she was reading a book and explaining it to him "He told me he hated books! So why does he look interested on them while Levy is reading?" However, what shattered my heart into a million of pieces was the way he was looking at her and... her smile... his eyes were full of adoration and... love.

I left without making a noise so they could have some privacy "Levy i thought that you knew about my feelings... so why sis you betrayed me like this?", i felt a few tears fall from my eyes but wiped them as soon as i heard the voice of Happy- Lucy!- he flew towards me- Did you find Natsu?

-Yes- i smiled sadly- He is with Levy at the library... but is better to leave them alone.

-Levy?- he asked surprised "If you knew how much i was"- It's nice to see that he returned to hang out with her again- "Again?" seeing my confused face, he explained it to me "I'm lucky that he isn't as dense as Natsu"- Levy and Natsu were like siblings since they joined the guild, he was closer to her than to Lisana and she was closer to him than to Jet or Droy- i was beyond shocked "They were that close". I had heard of Lisana, she was Mira's younger sister but died two years ago, she and Natsu did everything together "If Mira's sister and Natsu were that tight i can't imagine how tight were Levy and he"- However, when Lisana died they became distant to each other. Natsu suffered a lot... but now that he has her back i'm sure that he will be more than fine- Happy smiled cheerfully. "They were like brothers... so that lovely look was a sibling kind of look... I'm really sorry for mistrusting you Levy!", my heart was now recovered and very happy for Natsu because he gained back his sister- Ne Lucy.

-Yes, Happy- i smiled at him but when i saw his worried expression my face turned serious- What's wrong?

-Natsu had a nightmare- "Natsu? That's strange he always is very happy... as if anything can hurt him... Maybe he does have something that can... could it be...".

-Maybe he was dreaming about Igneel leaving him- i guessed but Happy shacked his head.

-No, he shouted another name when he woke up- he murmured "Another name?..."- He yelled 'Lica'- "Lica?... It sounds female... could it be that... stop it Lucy you can't start imagining that he is in love with every women! Your jealousy confused a sibling love into a romantic one and even if he loves her it shouldn't be a problem for you. After all he is only your friend". However, i knew that it was a pretty lie that i wanted to make myself believe- I never heard him mention that name before... i'm worried Lucy- he buried his face on my chest, i corresponded the hug and tried to calm him down.

-Don't worry Happy i'm sure that it isn't anything serious, maybe it is a one night thing- he looked up and wiped his tears.

-Are you sure?- he asked shyly.

-Yes, i'm sure- "I hope..." Happy returned to his usual mood and we went to the bar and ordered a fish and a strawberry milkshake.

When i opened the door of my apartment at midnight i expected a lot of things... specially those idiots i have for team mate... but never my best friend with a really worried expression- What's wrong Levy? Did someone hurt you?- i asked concerned.

-No Lu-chan... but i have to ask you a question... can i come in?- i opened the door fully and nodded "A question?". She explained me everything that she felt about this guy and asked me desperately- What is wrong with me? Why do i feel like this?

-You are in love Levy!- i squeezed. "Who is this guy? And really she is the smartest mage on Fairy Tail but couldn't figure it out by herself. Now i see how did she and Nastsu end up like siblings... they are both as dense as a rock when it comes to love", i shacked my head in disbelief.

-Thanks Lu-chan- she told me before she went to Fairy Hills, leaving me worried "Was she ok?" i asked myself remembering her expression when she left.

Almost a month had passed since Fantasia Parade and i feel Natsu each day more distant. He hadn't been snicking anymore in my house or bed "For which i should be happy but i'm not, after all even though i say i hate it... on the bottom of my heart i love it". Also, Happy told me that he still has those nightmares each night... he is worrying me a lot.

I was walking towards my home and decided to take a deviation through the Park. I looked around and found out that the scenery of autumn really suits the place, it was like any other normal stroll until... "Is that Natsu?" i saw him under a big tree taking a nap "What an idiot! Taking naps on places like this, he'll get sick". I approached him and watched his sleepy and peaceful face "Those nightmares must really keep him up all night" i thought bittersweet " maybe if i ask Master he could help him.

My gaze turned from hopeful to concerned when i saw that Natsu was writhing on his sleep "What is wrong with him?!", i started to panic- ...ca- i heard him murmur something, i got closer so i could hear better-...ica, Lica, please don't die Lica- My heart missed a beat "That name again... wait a minute did he say don't die?... could it be that Lica is a dead friend of his?... poor Natsu he suffered a lot, Igneel left him and two friends of him died"- Lica!- he yelled waking up agitated. He looked at his surrounding before placing his gaze on me- Luce? What are you doing here?

-I... i took a deviation towards my house and then found you sleeping here. I decided to wake you up before you catch a cold... but you did it by yourself- i answered shyly.

-D did you hear?- he asked nervous evading my gaze.

-'Please don't die Lica', that was what i heard- i answered. He looked at me nervously, i saw that he opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out what to say- I knew about it- i whispered but with his dragon senses he was able to hear it- I knew about your nightmares... since the first night.

-How?- he finally asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

-Happy told me, he was worried about you- i told him- You should tell Master he might know what to give you to make them stop.

-I don't want them to stop- i looked at him in shock "Was he mad or what?! they are making him suffer!"- I want to remember her.

-W what do you mean by remember her?- i asked slowly due to i didn't know if i wanted to know where was this heading towards.

-I forgot everything about Lica... but in my nightmares appear the lost pieces of my memory... however, they always end up with her death- my eyes were as wide as plates from his confession.

-Natsu- i reach out for him and hugged him while crying- I know that loosing your memories of someone is difficult but you need to make them stop, they are affecting your health- i murmured in his ear. I felt him grab my waist, i thought that he was going to hug me back... but i was wrong. He pushed me away, making me fall on my butt. I was about shout at him but i froze when i saw his eyes... they were cold and full of hatter... and it was directed towards... me.

-What would you know about loosing someones memories?!- i flinched at his yelling, i never saw him like that... specially towards a nakama... or towards me "Who was this girl? And what was she to him?". The simple fact of thinking that he might loved her or still in love with her made my heart hurt- You don't nothing about it so shut the fuck off?!- he turned around and stomped away angrily.

When i couldn't see him anymore i started to cry as hard as the day my mother died- Princess are you all right?- i heard Leo's concerned voice asking me, "He really is a free will spirit" i thought bittersweet. I didn't answer, i only wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. When i stopped the tears from falling from my eyes he carried me bridal style towards my house, where he lay down on my bed next to me and sang me a lullaby so i could have some rest. "Why can't i love him? Why did i fall in love with that idiot?", i felt a few tears fall through my cheeks before sleep claimed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. Chapter 1: Remembering

**P.O.V Levy**

When we both finished performing the lights disappeared, leaving me and Natsu in a state of shock W what... happe...- he started but i saw the colors of his face drain and then he fainted.

-Natsu!- i called for him- Natsu!- i shake him a bit "What should i do? I don't know where he lives".

-Natsu! Where are you?- i heard a very familiar voice shout.

-Happy here we are!- i yelled- Hurry up Natsu needs help!

-Natsu! Levy! What happened?!- Happy started to cry on my chest "Poor Happy... and poor me... i felt my heart breaking seeing the one i considered as a brother like this". Tears started to form in my eyes but i wiped them away "It's my time to look for him".

-Happy show me the way to your house- i ordered him, he swallowed hard his tears and nodded. I wrote the world FLOAT and carried Natsu to his house "Don't worry everything is gonna be all right... i'll make sure of it"- Where is his bed?- i asked as soon as we entered, Happy pointed towards the last room to the left- Bring me a bowl with freezing water and a small towel- i demanded, laying Natsu down on his bed. I caressed his cheek sweetly "He is burning! What happened to you?".

-Here you have- handed me Happy, i took them giving him a smile. I began to undress Natsu and to pass the wet towel all over his body... i didn't feel nervous about it as i felt when i cleaned Gajeel's wounds... "Maybe because you are not in love with him as you are with Gajeel" i thought- Will he be ok?- Happy asked once i finished.

I thought it for a minute while i was watching Natsu shivering from cold "He is a fire dragon, he shouldn't act like this"- Happy go and ask for Matser's help- he looked at me with watery eyes- Sorry i know it's hard for you but i can't lie to you, and you know that- i patted his head but stopped when i heard Natsu murmuring something that really shocked me.

-That name again- Happy's voice cracked.

-That name again? Did he say it in his dreams often?- i asked.

-On his nightmares- i stiffened by what i heard "Nightmares..."-They always end up with her dying.

-But she isn't dead- i stated.

-How do you know?- asked Happy confused.

-Because... Lica... is the nickname that Natsu... gave to... me when we were kids.

**P.O.V Natsu**

_"No, no, no, Lica!" i saw her die again... but this time i didn't wake up "What's happening? I want this to finish... i want this to never had happened... it was my fault i was the one who started the fire... even thought she told me to stop i didn't... she entered the building to save me... because she knew that this kind of flames are able to hurt me... she got trapped due to my stupid actions... and she died for i wasn't strong enough to save her..."_

_-You shouldn't think like that Natsu- i heard Igneel's voice in my head- She loved his big brother from the bottom of his heart and you know that quiet well._

_-Dad? Where are you? How is it possible for you to see me now? You couldn't before._

_-I never was here, those were your memories... the ones i erased i opened my eyes as wide as plates "Erased?..."- After what happened that night you went mad and lost control of your powers. There was no way to control it other than erasing your memories from her and with that the pain- "Went wild? Thought?..."_

_-What do you mean by thought?!- i yelled, i was furious "Those were my precious memories from my adorable little sister, the one that stood there for me, the one that encouraged me, the one that taught me, the first one that opened her heart to me... they were all gone... but why do i remember everything now?"._

_-I know that you must be angry with me...- "Fuming"-... but there was no other way to stop you from realizing your true powers. You weren't ready, not at such young age... that fire was prof enough to me and Melodyca... when you almost kill her daughter "Melodyca? Daughter? Almost? What the hell is going on?"- Melodyca is Lica's adopted mother and my mate, she is a dragon when you wake up you'll remember her but not until then. And yes, Lica is alive- my heart exploded with joy "S she i is a alive... my sis is alive" i felt warm tears falling from my eyes and the fire ceasing- She had always been with you, we also erased her memories because she her voice makes you stronger and the stronger you are the weakest the seal of your past is. That's why she doesn't know that she is a dragon slayer._

_-Is Levy isn't it? Lica is Levy- i stated._

_-Yes, even tough without your memories of the past and starting from zero... the love and bond of both of you stayed intact... i'm really proud of both of you- i smiled, happy to hear those words from my father but before i couldn't even ask he answered the other question in my head- I can't tell you where we are or why we left... but this is sure we didn't abandon you, Lica or any other dragon slayer._

_-I know that._

_-It's time for you to wake up._

_-But..._

_-You sister is very worried, we will see each other..._

-Natsu!- a female voice exclaimed and i felt to tiny arms around my neck. As soon as i recognized who they belong to, i wrapped mines around her waist and placed her on my lap- Thank Mavis you are all right- i felt tears steaming from her eyes- I was so worried.

-I'm sorry- i whispered, my heart aching from knowing i was the one that caused my little sister's tears- Lica it's time for you to remember- i told her, she broke part a bit and looked at me confused- It's time for you to gain your dragon slayer side again.

**P.O.V Levy**

"Dragon slayer side? The fever must be playing games with his mind" i thought "There is no way that i am a dragon slayer". "Are you sure of that?" a voice sounded in my head, "Who are you?" i asked afraid, "Maybe this will make you remember"...

Suddenly recalled everything... Natsu... Melodyca... Rhythm... Igneel... i was a dragon slayer... the music dragon slayer...

-Lica?- the worried voice of my big brother brought me back to reality, "I will let his explain you" with that my mother's voice desaspeared- Why are you crying?- he caressed my tears away, "I have cried a lot and that strange... because dragon's tears are difficult to find".

-Nasu-nii... i've missed you!- i knocked him off with a big hug.

-Y you remember?- his voice full of happiness and astonishment.

-Mom just broke the seal but told me that you will explain something to me- i lay down next to him and facing him- So what is it?- he gulped hard and began to tell me the story, Happy sum up as soon as Natsu started- We shouldn't tell anyone about me being a dragon slayer and your little sister- i said when he finished talking.

-Why not?- he asked confused.

-Because they will get into your training and mess everything up- i answered.

-Training?- this time was Happy.

-Yes, dad told Natsu that the reason he sealed his memories was because Natsu wasn't able to control his powers. We can't let what happened that night occur again- i felt him tense, i smiled sweetly and put a hand on his shoulder- Don't worry i'll be with you all the time.

-That's what i'm afraid of- i was shocked "Didn't he want me there with him... as always?..."-I don't want to hurt you again.

-You won't- i assured him.

-How can you be so sure?

-Because, there is a difference from that night- i laughed at his confused face "So adorable"- Now i won't hesitate in using my voice to knock you out- i smiled wickedly at him and giggled when i felt him shiver.

-I had never seen this side of you before... it's scary- i laughed "If you train with Gajeel for a month this is the least you get to learn".

-Come on Nasu-nii you need to rest- i was about to leave when he caught my arm- What's wrong?

-Lica sleep with me tonight, so tomorrow i have prof that it wasn't a dream- i smiled and cuddle in his arms- Good night my angel.

-Good night my knight- i murmured before sleep claimed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Chapter 2: Gale

**P.O.V Levy**

"What should i do?... How will i be able to keep my dragon slayer side hidden from the rest?... Where is my partner exceed, Rhythm?... The last time i saw her, she was on the parade... one day before the accident... i miss her... WAIT A MINUTE!... Today i have training with Gajeel, with his dragon senses he will notice that i'm a dragon slayer and that i slept with Nasu-nii... i don't want him to think wrong... and i can't explain him either... What should i do mom?!", those were the thought running through my head while i was cooking breakfast for the three of us " Also i still don't know why it is so easy to me to cry... it shouldn't be like that... maybe because i cried as human... but never as a dragon slayer... arg! this is so confusing!... Melodyca once told me that a dragon's tear hold an incredible value and power... Ah... it's better to resolve one problem at the time. First what can i do to cover my smell and powers as a dragon slayer?... What if... i ask Porlyusica for a potion? Yes, i'll do that. Nasu-nii's smell will vanish after i take a bath and... what about rhythm? Even when i found her, what will i tell the others? Normally exceeds are partners of dragon slayers... i could tell them that i found her on my way from a mission and she decided to follow me. Yes, that's a good plan... but where is she?", i sighed defeated "This is very complicated... but i can do it! I'm one of the most intelligent mages in my guild".

"That's true" my mother's voice sounded in my head "Don't worry about Rhythm, i sent her to do a job. It will take her a lot of time but she will return be sure of that. If something happens with her i'll let you know".

"Mom..."

"It's time for me to leave, bye my daughter"

"Mom!...", but she had already left. A few tears fell from my eyes, i couldn't help it... when my memories were sealed i thought that my parents didn't want me... well the biological didn't... but i only cared about Melodyca and Igneel... they were my true parents. Even though i wanted to brek down and start to cry as a baby, i knew that we will meet one day again so i wiped the few tears on my cheek and return to my labor with a big bittersweet smile... remembering our good days at the parade as a family... until a flashes of my best friend nude appeared in my head "What is happening? Why i am seeing Lu-chan without clothes in my head?!".

-Luce- i heard my big brother moaning "Could it be?... It's impossible... i thought that when reached a certain age it was going to stop..."-Luce!- more images were shown in my head.

I had enough of this, i walked towards my brother's bedroom and- Sound Dragon Roar!- i didn't use all my potential because if i did... let's say that the house will end up into a bunch of scrap.

-What the hell?!- he woke up when his butt touched the wooden floor- Why did you do that, Lica?

-We still have the mind bond- his eyes widened as i told him- We need to put a barrier to prevent the other to see our deepest thoughts. And that includes your little sister's best friend nude riding you.

He blushed ten shades of red- I thought that it was suppose to stop.

-Me too... maybe because our memories were erased so we didn't have the years we should have with our stupid Mind Telecommunication- i guessed angrily "How will you act, if suddenly you know that your big brother will be able to see your fantasies of your sexy iron dragon slayer?!", i pouted in my head.

-You know that i can hear you, don't you?- commented Nasu-nii, now it was my time to blush- It's funny how shy you act... while in your head you are that pervert he started to laugh when i turned redder than i was... if that was possible- Come on Lica i smell that you cook breakfast- i saw him drooling- My favorite! I really love you!- he kissed my fore head and skipped towards the kitchen.

I sweat dropped "That idiot never changes" i shacked my head in disbelief and followed him "But i love him anyways".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

_-Gajeel harder!- my Shrimp's moaning resonated through the walls of my room. I grinned at her, happy to know that i was the only one able to make her feel like that, and did as i was ordered. I started to pounce like an animal inside of her, not wanting this moment to end...-Gajeel... Ah... i'm so close..._

_-I know babe- i kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear seductively- Come for me..._

_-Gajeel!_

I woke up panting and with a problem between my legs- Not again!- i growled. "It happened to be the twelfth time that i dreamed with having her... and it was driving me insane... i wanted her so much!"- It's better to get ready- i said out loud, looking at the clock- Her training starts in an hour.

I took a shower and... resolved my little problem. Then i got dressed, had breakfast and went to our normal meeting spot but what surprised me is that she wasn't there yet... that is strange after all she is always here first... "Did she finally got bored of me? No, that's impossible and if she did she isn't the type of girl to jilt someone... Maybe something happened to her!", i started to panic and to imagine one hundred ways of killing the bastard that hurt her. I could feel my self loosing control of my powers "No on touches a dragon mate... even if we aren't mated yet... but that doesn't change anything SHE IS MINE AND NO ONE WILL HARM HER!", i was about to start looking for Shorty but her voice stopped me.

-Sorry for being late Gajeel- she bowed appearing in front of me. I could hear her trying to catch her breath "She must have ran all the way here", i thought amused- I overslept- she scratched the back of her neck embarrassed. "S she overslept..." i couldn't stop myself from laughing as hard as i could, after all i was about this little from going all over Mangolia with a killer aura trying to find you had hurt her... but she only overslept "It's been a long time since i laughed like this"- W what is so funny?!- she shrieked, turning as red as Tatiana's hair but then she opened her eyes as wide plates as if she just discovered something and then she smiled... a sweet smile full of love and adoration. My heart missed two beats "I is that smile directed to me?..."-Let's start training! What should i do first?

-L let's began w with a few l laps- i stuttered "What the fuck?! Since when do i stutter?".

She nodded and did as i ordered her, i took this opportunity to examine her... i was truly breathless by her beauty. She was wearing a aqua green tight short sleeve t-shirt which had the treble clef in pink and left uncover her slim belly "How can she be so thin?... maybe because of her height?...", a pair of pink shots, her vans were pink too and she had her short hair tied in a ponytail which bounce to side to side each time she takes a step. I felt something sticky on my chin when i touched it i noticed that i had began to drool "What?! Me the great iron dragon slayer is drooling, unbelievable!". I wiped my saliva away and matched up with her pace... for a reason she was faster... way more faster than before... maybe not as fast as me... but almost "Gihi! So the training really paid off, and we had only started one month ago... quiet amazing Shrimp". I also noticed that she was plunged in her thoughts... like if something was bothering her.

-What troubles you Shorty?- i asked her but never stopped from running, she made a shrieked sound which gave me to understand that i had surprised her- Gihi!

-You are mean!- she pouted.

-Never said the opposite- i argued back.

-Ah! That's true...- she sighed- Nothing... i just... have a lot of things in my head lately- she gave me a sad smile.

I knew that she didn't want to talk about it so i let it be. We continued with our laps for another ten minutes- Today we are only going to practice attacking hand combat movements- i started- Do you see that tree over there?- i asked pointing at a oak, she nodded- I want you to punch it as hard as you can.

-B but...- she started to stutter but i cut her off.

-Come on Shrimp! You had punched me using my iron scales, this can't be that different.

I heard her gulp hard and stepped in front the oak. She took her fighting stance... perfectly "Since when does she know that kind of fighting stance? And since when can she do it so impeccable?", i thought surprised. I noticed that she was a fast learner... but this was too much... the fighting stance that she is using is an advance one that i didn't teach her.

If i was surprised before... when she started to throw punches i was absolutely shocked... yeah they needed strength... but the moves where... once again perfect. Now it was my time to gulp "Could it be that she was perfect?!" i though looking at the girl that had captured my dreams, punching almost perfectly an oak tree after i ordered her to... i couldn't be more turned on.

I couldn't stop myself from stepping forwards and slide slowly my hands from her shoulders to her wrists, making her ceased abruptly her fisticuffs and shiver in... delight... i hope- I never said that you could stop- i whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver again. A huge grin appeared on my face "So you are this sensitive to caresses... gihi!", i cherish her wrists and showed her how to do it right... but never letting her go- That is how you do it- i murmured once again in her ear and smirked at seeing her shiver again.

I was so happy that she wasn't pushing me away and that i was causing her this reactions. When i saw that her hands were turning red from so much punching my hands made their way towards her waist, never taking my hands off her, and slammed her against my chest- W what a are you doing?- i chuckled at her blush.

-Showing you how to kick some asses... literally this time- she looked confused but shrieked when i grabbed her waist hard. Her body was against mine... i could feel her completely, every inch of her... molding perfectly on my body... adjusting to me. I couldn't hear her heart beats because mines were too loud to hear anything else... but i bet that her small heart was beating as fast as mine... or even more, knowing how easy she was to tease- The... power of you kicks... come from your waist- i began to explain slowly fondling her belly, i heard her sigh in pleasure and make a sound... almost as a moan.

My eyes shot opened as wide as an owl "D did she j just m moan?", i got my answer when i saw her covering her mouth and blushing madly. This only encouraged me to continue toying with every inch of flesh my hands could reach... belly, arms, legs, neck, everything of her... and what was more surprising wasn't that she didn't push me away... it was the panting mess she turned into, still against my body. "She couldn't be enjoying this as much as i was" i thought... but her reactions were different. I leaned down and started nibbling her neck, her voice which she so much was trying to keep quite refused to stay on her throat anymore-G Gajeel- she moaned, almost inaudible but with my dragon hearing i was to catch it and smirked against her skin "She moaned my name... like one of my dreams". I continued touching her and biting her neck fondly, until i had enough and couldn't handle this teasing anymore. I licked my way from her neck to her cheek and from there towards her lips... kissing her with all i had. She moaned allowing me pull my tongue inside her mouth tasting her delicious and sweet flavor. I spin her around, so she was facing me and trapped her body between the fucking oak tree and my heated body.

Our tongues made a sensual dance fighting for dominance but my head was plunged in my thoughts "She is kissing back! She is letting me touch her! She isn't fighting back or crying!... Wait a minute... could this be another dream?... it didn't feel like one... but they never do". I broke apart earning a disapproval moan from my beloved one which only caused me to turned me on more than i already was. I grabbed her by the butt and raised her so she was at my height level, she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist causing our intimate parts to only be separated by our clothes. I let a low growl of pleasure slip from my throat and kissed the love marks i had left on her neck. She sighed in delight- Is it a dream?- i asked against her neck but only received an 'eh?' from an answer- Is this another one of my dream?- this time i raised my face, our eyes locking. Hers were full of lust, passion, adoration and... love, i could guess that mines too- Because if it was i wouldn't be able to wake up and not finding you next to me- i whispered, i felt my voice cracking "Since when did i turned into a pansy?!".

She caressed gently my cheek, then she kissed my lips sweetly and shortly- I love you Gajeel- those three words, plus my name, made my heart overflow with joy and happiness. I smashed my lips against her's once again "She loves me... She fucking loves me!", i was gonna explode for all the emotions i was feeling at the moment but suddenly i remembered something and broke the kiss... again- What is it this time!

Her voice was full of annoyance for being interrupted twice, which made me chuckle-Shr... not Levy, there is something i have to tell you- my voice was dead serious- Dragon and Dragon Slayers when they mate they do it once in their life time. The person with who they'll do it will be their most precious treasure and they will protect them with everything they have. We know who our mates are as soon as we lay eyes on her/he, that's why when i attacked you the only thing i wanted to do was to fuck you senselessly against the wall- i tried to find any trace of fear or disgust from my confession... but found none "Thank Mavis!"- You are mine, my precious treasure and the woman... i... i love- her eyes opened wide, steaming tears from her beautiful eyes and a huge grin appeared on her face "I is she afraid?... That can't be because she is smiling... maybe she is happy?..."- That's why i'm gonna do things right- i put her down and took a box from my sportive bag- Levy Mc Garden- i knelt down and opened the box relieving an iron bracelet with a charm in book form, she gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands- I made it myself, it will be another mark so you others will know that you are mine. But still there is a question left... will you be my mate?- i was so nervous that she will say no... but you'll see my surprise when she knocked me down with a powerful hug "Who would have thought that Shorty could be this strong?" and kissed me fiercely.

-Of course i will!- she exclaimed panting after breaking apart from our heated kiss. I grinned as a crazy man and placed the bracelet on her wrist. She looked at it as if it was the most beautiful thing ever, which made my heart squeezed with cuteness and pride- So it means that you are virgin- out of the blue she teased me.

I blushed and looked away- W what the fuck?! From all what i said, that was the only thing you remember?- i heard her giggle- And you?- she looked at me confused once again- A are you virgin?- i asked slowly fearing the answer... she was a gorgeous woman of course she had dates before... and maybe something else... more deeper... i started to clench my fists so hard that i started to bleed.

I felt her tiny hands over my large ones- I never had a date- "What?! Why?!"- Not because men never invited me out, they did- my assassin aura appeared again "Argh! I'm gonna kill those bastards!"- But because i was always waiting for the right one- my heart missed a beat "Could she be talking about?..."- And i had already found him.

She smiled as bright as the sun, i leaned down i pecked her lips and then whispered in her ear- Then i think it's time for us to losse our V card...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Chapter 3: Ivan

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I couldn't believe it... i couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing... the woman who captured my dreams endlessly nights was laying nude in my bed with my arms protectively around her.

Her soft blue hair... was all a mess on my pillow, her beautiful legs... were tangled along with mines, her peaceful sleeping face... was facing me, her tempting red lips... were milliliters away from mine, her tiny hands... were on my chest, her small breast... were raising and falling to the beat of her calm breathing... It felt... no it was as if she always belong there... next to me... and i won't ever let her go or... hurt her again "I swear it".

I brushed away a lock of her gorgeous hair away from her face and caressed her cheek sliding my hand lower, stroking her love marks one her throat, breasts, belly, thighs and butt... i really don't remember quiet well how i ended up leaving marks there... Oh, now i recall!... i was penetrating her from behind, i kept on gazing her delicious rearward and thinking how would it taste... indeed it was worth tasting.

I chuckled at the memory of yesterday "Who would have thought that Shrimp was so flexible or that she was so wild?... They are always the innocent ones... Shit! shit, shit, shit and FUCKING SHIT! What am i suppose to do now with Ivan? She will be in danger, i know that she is strong but... he is stronger".

I felt her waking up- Good morning- she said with her eyes still closed, a smile creeping on her face- How did you sleep?- her arms locked around my neck and she pecked my lips.

-The best night ever- i muttered, my lips brushing hers and kissed her again but this time deeper sliding my tongue inside her mouth. After a few minutes of making out she broke apart- What's wrong?- i asked confused.

-I should be the one asking that question, your body is all tense- she answered- What is wrong?

-Well...- "Fuck i'm nervous!"- Master gave me a mission... to be Ivan's spy...- i saw her eyes widening- So... i'm afraid that he might hurt you... if he found out about... us- she took my nervousness and changed our positions, now she was above while i was under.

-Idiot!- she shouted and dropped a few tears- Do you know that this might get you killed?! I knew that Master gave you a special mission so you could prove that you are worth trusting... but this is a suicidal!- i was beyond shock.

-You knew!- i yelled, mostly for my surprise.

-Of course i knew! I'm not one of the most intelligent mages in our guild for nothing- she spatted "Wow i had never seen her so angry, she's scary and... looks so sexy"- I noticed your snickering to Master's office and your long missions after them. I knew that something was going on but didn't dig my heels on it because i knew that Master wanted it as a secret.

-You have a big brain for being a Shorty- i praised her amused at her rationalism.

-Even though i am, it won't help you to not get yourself killed if Ivan finds out that you are a spy!- i noticed how frustrated she was.

-So i won't get caught, it's the end of the issue.

-As if it was so easy- she scoffed, what got me really angry.

-It is- i stated, grabbing her thighs- Nothing will happen to me... specially not now that i have a place where i belong... and someone that will be waiting for me- i sat up and pecked her lips- I promise you that.

She smiled sweetly at me- If you say so... but you need to tell me each time you go to where Ivan is- she stated.

-Hai, hai- i ruffled her hair which made her pout and puffed her cheeks "I really love that expression of hers... i love everything of her".

-So we will have to keep our relationship as a secret?- she gazed away and her smile flickered a bit. I felt as a jerk for asking her this after she let me make her mine for a completely day- Ah- her sighed made me return from my guilty thoughts- Well i knew that this wouldn't be easy... as soon as all this issue finishes i'll slam the guild's door open and shout from the roofs that we are dating.

"She really is full of surprises, isn't she?"- Shrimp, you are the best thing that ever had happened to me- she giggled and kissed me.

-Come on we need to go to Fairy Tail or they'll start getting suspicious- she told me, getting of the bed. I took this opportunity to appreciate her nude body "She is gorgeous". I watched her picking up her clothes from the floor and dressing- I'll get going to Fairy Hills- she said and left my apartment, not before pecking my lips... as soon as she left i started missing her "What have you done with me Shorty?".

I got to the guild first than Shrimp, i ordered a beer, sat on my usual spot and began to recall what happened yesterday. A smile creep on my face at the memory of Shorty ridding me as a cowgirl, i chuckled "I would have never imagined, not even in my wildest dreams, that she would act like that... but i'm glad that she did".

-What do you mean that you slept with Levy?!- as soon as the words left Bunny Girl's mouth, the guild fell in a deep silence.

I couldn't decide if i should be mas, sad, confused or shocked "That bastard slept with my Shrimp?!... but that is impossible i took her virginity..."- What is the big deal?- asked Fire Head "Is he this dense or what?!"- I always sleep with you Luce- Bunny Girl's face turned ten shades of red "Gihi! So that kind of sleeping... WAIT A FUCKING MOMENT!... i can't allow that bastard sleep on the same bed, i'm the only one that can do it!- And i used to sleep with Lica before it so there is no problem- "Lica? Who is Lica? And what the hell does she have to do with my Shorty?", i was getting more and more frustrated.

-Natsu...- began Bunny Girl, her features not showing anger or embarrassment anymore... but showing sadness- Lica is...

-I'm Lica!- i heard my angel's voice affirm. Everyone turned to the guild's door to see her, i swear that i almost started to drool. She was wearing a light-blue tank with a white closed vest above it, white white shorts, white high heels short boots, a light-blue bandanna, light-blue leather fingerless gloves and my bracelet. She looked so sexy! That i wanted to jump over where she was and eat her, she noticed that and smirked "Argh! Shorty you did it on propose... if this is what you want then tonight we will have fun".

-That is impossible!- exclaimed Bunny Girls, when i gazed her i noticed that her colors had drained from her- Lica should be...

Once again she was interrupted by Shrimp- It's not impossible, Nasu gave me that nickname when we were kids- "Nasu? What the fuck?!" i noticed that Bunny Girl had the same annoying expression as mine- He began to use it again before yesterday- "Before yesterday? Could it be that she had been with him before me?" the thought hurt me more than what i was willing to admit- When i found him suffering from a fever, i took care of him but while he was sleeping he took my arm and dragged me into the bed with him. I tried to break free but his grip was very strong- "He forced you into sleeping with him?! I'll kill him, i swear i'll kill him!" but that thought banished when i noticed something... she hadn't told me anything about it.

**P.O.V Levy**

-So you both finally have done it- Nasu-nii had dragged me into the library for our arranged lecture day of the week... or that was what i thought. He pointed to my bracelet and the bite marks on my neck that were covered with make up- Why are you trying to keep it as a secret?- he asked suspicious- Is he forcing you to do it?- and evil aura surrounded him- Cause if he is, i'll kill him!- his hands light up and i noticed that was the same flames that started that fire a long time ago.

-Calm down Onichan! Your flames will get out of control- his eyes widened in shock and fear, when he noticed he kind of flames that he was emanating- breath in and breath out- i told him and he did as he was ordered- Think of good things... like Lu-chan! Think of her- his mad expression turned into a happy one and the flames were extinguished- Ah- i sighed relived- That was a close one.

-Sorry- he apologized gazing the floor ashamed- I almost loose control again.

-It's ok- i hugged him- I'm here to teach you to control it... while you teach me to control my dragon slayer's powers- he looked at me surprised which made me blush- I'm out of practice- i murmured but he heard and broke into laughter.

-Ok, ok let's train today after we finish with today's book- he sat me down under the window as always- But before why are you both keeping it as a secret?

-He has a dangerous mission, in which his enemies could hurt me if they discover about our relationship- i told him and i felt his arms tightening around me- Don't worry nothing will happened.

-I hope so, for your boyfriends sake- he barked "Oh man! This is a big mess".

We read the signs of four by Arthur Conan Doyle, Nasu-nii forgot about his rage and started to enjoy the reading. I was really happy about it, i was the only one that could make him enjoy reading. Maybe i was being selfish... but i couldn't stop it, it felt nice to know that i could open my big brother point of view of things.

After reading we went into the woods, after changing into training clothes, and started with my dragon slayer's training. It was kind of easy, after all i only needed to refresh my memory. Then we began with Nasu's control training... he got it more difficult than me... after all fire it's well known for not having a slightest touch of control. His progress was low, he could only extinguish the flames after a lot of concentration "He is still afraid of it". I knew that but i let it go... this time.

I was at home taking a shower when i heard Gajeel entering my flat. If you ask hoe i know it, easy my hearing is much better than normal dragon slayers, i'm not the music dragon slayer for nothing. I turned the shower off, dried myself and got dressed. When i stepped outside the bathroom i was pinned against the door frame and being kissed by my mate- Why didn't you tell me?- he growled against my lips- Why didn't you tell me that you slept with Ash Brain the night before having sex with me? Why do you read for him? Why do you spend so much time with him?

I was really shocked, i could see the hurt, anger and jealousy on his eyes- G Gajeel- i whispered gently- I didn't tell you because it didn't mean anything to me and it wasn't important. I read for him due to he asked me also i'm happy that his dense brain is starting to have an interest on something else than fighting or Lu-chan- i heard his famous laugh- And i spend so much time with him because i needed some one to get distracted with so i wouldn't be all over you, hugging you and kissing you- i blushed a bit and gazed the floor. His laughter filled the room, i'm lucky that as soon as i heard him enter by the window i pulled a spell of privacy on my room. Now nobody from outside could hear us- I like to see you jealous- i teased him.

-I'm not!- he growled, slightly blushing.

-Yes, you are- i chanted.

-No, i'm not- i could sense that he was getting pissed off but i couldn't stop, it was hilarious.

-Yes, you a...- but i was interrupted by his harsh lips over mine.

-No, i'm not- he growled. This time lower and he threw me to my bed- Time for payback!- he grinned playfully at me while placing himself above me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	8. Chapter 4: Nalu

**P.O.V Lucy**

-Wow Lucy you look... horrible- commented Grey, receiving a punch from Erza- Ita! What was that for?

-Did you say anything?- a dark aura surrounded Erza which made Grey gulp hard.

-No, i didn't say anything- he quickly said, afraid for being punished.

-That's better- she returned to her normal attitude, if you could say that it was normal- Lucy what is wrong? And why didn't you come yesterday?

-I just couldn't sleep the day before... thanks to a nightmare i had- i lied, the true reason was because i didn't want to see Natsu after all that happened.

-A nightmare?- they both asked surprised.

-My mother's death- i murmured... it wasn't a completely lie, i end up dreaming with the day my mom died... but even tough i still feel bad to use it as an excuse.

The uncomfortable silence that was created by my comment was broken by the cheerful greeting of Natsu- Good motning!- he sat next to Erza- How are you?

-Fine- we all said.

-Ne Fire Head didn't you know that Lucy had a nightmare before yesterday?- asked Grey- After all you always snick into her bed at night- that comment made the pain that i was trying to forget returned. He stopped snicking into my bed since two months ago... and i was starting to miss his heat.

-No, that nigh i slept with Levy so i didn't visit Luce's house. Are you all right?- my world froze "D did he s say t that h he had sex with my b best friend?", Erza and Grey were wearing the same shocked expression as mine. After a few minutes of trying to compose myself i shouted.

-What do you mean that you slept with Levy?!- as soon as the words left my mouth, the guild fell in a deep silence.

\- What is the big deal?- he asked "Is he this dense or what?!"- I always sleep with you Luce- my face turned ten shades of red "So that kind of sleeping... WAIT A MOMENT!... he replaced me with Levy", the thought made my heart shrink with pain but burst with anger "How could he do that?"- And i used to sleep with Lica before it so there is no problem- "Lica?".

-Natsu...- i began, i wasn't angry anymore "How could i? After all the things he lost"- Lica is...

-I'm Lica!- i heard my best friends voice affirm. Everyone turned to the guild's door to see her, i swear that a few boys almost started to drool. She was wearing a light-blue tank with a white closed vest above it, white shorts, white high heels short boots, a light-blue bandanna, light-blue leather fingerless gloves and a bracelet. She looked so sexy! "I had never seen her like this".

-That is impossible!- i exclaimed, my colors had drained from my face- Lica should be...

Once again she interrupted by me- It's not impossible, Nasu gave me that nickname when we were kids- "Nasu? What is happening?! Kids? I thought Lica should be dead?"- He began to use it again before yesterday- "Before yesterday? Could it be that she was with him after i angered him? Did she console him?" the thought hurt me more than what i was willing to admit- When i found him suffering from a fever, i took care of him but while he was sleeping he took my arm and dragged me into the bed with him. I tried to break free but his grip was very strong- "He forced you into sleeping with him?! Fever? Possibly from the lack of sleep...".

As soon as she finished she went to the bar and ordered something to eat, i noticed that Natsu was about to go towards her but i stopped him- What is wrong Luce?

-Could yo tell me what is happening? I thought that Lica was dead!- i hissed to him.

-I never said that- he argued back.

-B but i h heard you...- he interrupted me.

-Yes, i saw her die... or that was what i thought- i was very confused- We were in a fire accident in which i thought i killed her but in the end i didn't.

-W what?!- i almost yelled.

-Geez Luce chill down a bit- he exclaimed annoyed and left towards his  _Lica_  leaving me behind and heart broken... again.

**P.O.V Natsu**

-Come on Natsu! you know that if you don't apologies to Lucy, aunt Lica will kill us both- shivered Happy.

-Ah-i sighed trying to decide if i should knock on her door or not. I explained to Lica what happened with Lucy and i, she almost killed me for hurting her best friend and forced me to apologies But i don't know what i did wrong! I only told her the truth, she was the one who should be apologizing for hurting my feelings and saying those things of my little sister.

-But Natsu, Lucy only was trying to help- Happy insisted.

-Grrr! Ok, i'll do it- i finally said defeated and knocked the door.

A few moments later it was opened by a very surprised and shocked Luce- N Natsu!... Y You a are knocking the door!- she exclaimed and placed her hand on my forehead which caused me to blush- Mmmm... no it doesn't seem that you have a fever... what could it be then?... did you eat something in bad state?- asked me, eyes full of concern and curiosity.

-What? Is it really that surprising that i decided to knock the door?!- i was frustrated "What is wrong with everybody? First Lica, then Lucy... I DO KNOCK THE DOOR!". My blonde crush started to laugh uncontrollably- W What are you laughing about?- i felt a blush creeping my cheeks, i really didn't want to make the ridiculous in front of her.

-Of you!- "Of me?" i felt a pain on my left chest- You always bargue into my house from the window and eat all my food without permission but now you are outside my door and asking me to allow you to enter my home- she continued laughing until she had to catch her breath- Wow i didn't laugh like that in a while- she told me wiping her tears and standing straight- So... why are you here?

I gulped hard "it's now or never"- Can i come inside? it's importanat and private- she gazed me confused but nodded anyway. I followed her towards her bedroom where she sat on her bed while i was contemplating her. She was wearing a pyjama composed by a yellow tank and blue short, which molded perfectly against all her gorgeous curves. I saw a few drops of water still on her golden hair, clue for me to deduce she just came out from her bath. I was lost in her... striping her with my gaze and drowning on her scent... her sweet scent of strawberry... i never liked them... but since i met her, i can't get to have enough of them. Noticing what i was doing i blush slightly and looked at the floor ashamed "Lica would be very ashamed of me", i though- Luce... i came here to apologies from the way i snapped at you... i was just... angry! I couldn't accept that Lica was... dead- i whispered that spiteful word when i hear no answer i looked up and saw a few tears falling down her cheeks "What have i done now?!"- I I'm really sorry Luce but please don't be mad at me- i begged desperately bowing my head- I wouldn't be able to continue living without you- and it was true, a dragon would commit suicide when their mates... even if you aren't mated with them... dies or hates them. We have a kind of special sixth sense to know when this kind of stuff happens for truth. I felt to arms around my neck and the heat of another body pressing against mine- Luce?...

-I forgive you- she whispered in my ear, her closeness sent shivers through my spine- It was my fault not yours, i shouldn't have been so though with you after all that you have been through- she tightened her hold "Luce..."- I also couldn't live without you- my heart skipped a beat "She couldn't be meaning... or could she?"- So please forgive me?

-Of course i forgive you Luce- i wrapped my arms around her waist and sat her on my lap. We stayed like that for a while, i couldn't get enough from her, from her kindness, her weirdness, her beauty, her courage, her loyalty, her smiles, her scent... her everything- Luce- i whispered huskily in her ear causing her to shiver which made a big wave of satisfaction flow inside me- Do you know about dragon's mates?- i asked and received negative movement of head from her, i chuckled and began nibbling her neck "Lica i hope you are right... i really don't want to loose Lucy's friendship by confessing to her", "You won't" was what i received as answer in my head, "Fucking mind connection!"i yelled angrily in my head- We, dragons, only have a mate for life... in another words they are our partners for eternity-a low moan escaped her mouth causing me to smirk against her skin- We know who they are as soon as we met them- she made a sound of protest when i left her neck to lock my gaze with her's- And since the moment i first saw you Lucy Heartfilia, i Natsu Dragneel knew that you were the one and only one for me- i placed a hand on her cheek, i could hear her fast beating heart- What i'm trying to ask you is... would yo like to be my mate?- all the nervousness return to me as soon as the words left my mouth. I heard her mutter something but didn't catch it- What did you say, Luce?

-I do- she smiled cheerfully at me with tears steaming down her cheeks- I do!- I couldn't handle it anymore and captured her lips into a heated kiss, carrying her to her bed- N Natsu... what are you d doing?- she asked nervously.

-You gave me the yes, so i'm only finishing the... ceremony if you would like to say and marking you as my mate oficialy- i grinned down at her.

-W wait a minute!- i stopped confused "Don't tell me that doesn't want anymore to be my mate?"- What about Levy?

-What about Lica?- i asked still confused, specially when i saw her frowned.

-You love her!

-Of course i do! After all she is my little sister- she widened her eyes "What is going on?... don't tell me that... it couldn't be... could it?"- Were you jealous about Lica?- i saw her turn ten shades of red and break our eye contact- You were!- i acussed her- Why?

-B because you are always with her lately, you acted so angry when i told you that it was better to forget her cause she was causing you pain, you read with her when you told me that you hate reading, you are always so clingy at her and so protective too- she blurted out "Where i? I didn't notice"- I just never thought that you consider her as a sister...- she murmured the last part blushing even more, if that was possible.

-Sorry- i told her pecking her lips- But the only one i have feeling for is you, so trust me- she looked at me shocked but then changed it to happiness.

That night i finally had what i was craving for, since the moment i met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	9. Chapter 5: Confessions (Levy's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter is 'Oogoe diamond' by Akb48

**P.O.V Levy**

-Ah!- i shouted falling into the ground thanks to the hit i received from ny onichan's attack.

-That's enough for tonight- told me Nasu-nii, i only nodded in concordance- You are getting better Lica, you almost got me this time- he grinned down at me. I returned him the gesture, proud of my advance- Tomorrow will be a month, wouldn't be?- he asked, i nodded again but this time happier. Tomorrow will fulfil a month since i started dating Gajeel- I'm relly amazed by the big change that he did, specially since Lily came- Nasu-nii praised. However, he was right since we returned from Edolas Gajeel had became friendlier... in a way i was jealous that a cat did that but happy because Lily was a really good company- It's late it's better that i walk your apartment.

-Thanks!- we walked home talking about our last dates with our mates and laughed about the disastrous results.

I had a shower and went to bed, thinking about the fantastic day that i'll be having tomorrow.

I woke up by the feeling of a pair of lips over mine's- Gihi you're up- i heard my mate's voice, i giggled and sat up. Looking around the i found out that i wasn't in my bedroom, this room was Gajeel's.

-How did you brought me here?- i asked impressed, even in her dreams Erza was always aware of a man presence in Fairy Heels.

He smirked and then answered- Well... let's say that i had the help of a black cat.

-Lily?!- "Well that made coherence, an exeed isn't a man... so Erza wouldn't be awaken from her sleep" i smile and pecked his lips- Smart move Redfox.

-Thanks- he leaned down and gave me another kiss but this one was longer- Get dressed, we are going out today for our one month anniversary.

My heart burst in joy "He remembered! He didn't let it pass! He want to celebrate it!", i knew that he wouldn't be the most romantic one month anniversary ever... he was Gajeel after all... but even though it wasn't his style, he was trying to give his best... and that was the most precious thing anyone could give me. Smiling i dressed up with the clothes he gave brought me from home... or at least that was what i thought... i had never seen this clothes in my life.

They were a blue skirt, long white tight sleeve t-shirt showing my collar bone and belly, blue open high heels, blue bandanna and a blue with white dots cashmere sweater. When i put them on and looked at myself into the mirror... i gasped in surprised... i looked pretty... for the first time i felt pretty and that was amazing.. "Only Gajeel... he is the only one capable of making me feel like this... but since when does he have so good taste in clothes for women?", i shrugged my doubt off and went to his side.

Gajeel was waiting me outside the door- Where are we going?- i asked him.

-It's a secret- he told me, using my bandanna to blind my sight- You'll have to keep it like that if you want to discover it- he murmured in my ear and laughed when i blushed.

-B but i'll fall- i pouted nervously and excited at the same time "Since when Gajeel is so romantic?".

-Then i'll have to carry you- he simly said while throwing me over his shoulder, i only sighed and smiled to myself "Some things never change". He walked... if you could say that, he was almost running a marathon, for twenty minutes. For the sounds i could tell that we were at the forest and that there was a river flowing near us "Those dragon slayer's magic classes with Nasu-nii really paid off"- We are finally here!- he exclaimed, placing me gently on the ground and letting me see.

I blinked a few times trying to get accustomed to the light of the sun. When my eyes got used to so much light my jaw dropped at the sight, we were on a small hill. In front of us a large, bright colored and full of flowers parade. Behind us was the end of the forest, in our right i could see all Mangolia and in our left there it was the river i heard before. I inhale the sweet and fresh smell of the place... strawberry, vanilla, pine and... Gajeel. The place was wonderful... not Beautiful... not it was... it was... it was completely...- Perfect!- i told him- This place is perfect- i gifted him a bright and big smile.

-And i'm not finshed- he said walking behind a tree and grabbing a basket, a banquet and a guitar- What do you think of having a picnic for breakfast?

-I'd love to!- i exclaimed, holding back my tears of happiness "I truly love you so much Gajeel".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We finished eating breakfast and now she was playing the guitar like a goddess... each day i reaffirmed my statement "She is perfect"- Ne Gajeel did you think about all this by yourself or you had help?- she asked. "Fuck she caught me!... What if i tell her?... She would be so disappointed and would hate me..."- Gajeel tell me the truth.

I gulped hard and sighed defeated under her stern gaze- Rainy Woman helped me with the cloth, she knows about us i can't keep anything from her... it's like she has a sixth sense to know when i'm keeping a secret from her, while Lily taught me some etiquette from Edolas and gave me the idea of having a picnic here. However, the idea of bringing the guitar was mine!- i added quickly trying to cover up for my lack of romance in some way.

-Gajeel you are really an idiot!- she giggled and hugged me hard- I love you just how you are, with all your roughness and everything else- she murmured in my ear, to then look to my face with teary eyes- But i'm so happy that for one day you tried to be different for me, knowing how important it was to me- she pecked my lips- I love you so much Gajeel... so much... that's why i can't keep on lying to you- she sobbed.

I was confused... so fucking confused. One moment my heart was melting from the most beautiful words someone had ever said to me... and in the other one my heart was being shattered by the same angelic voice of the person i love the most in this world. The only person i would admit having human feeling towards, in exception of Lily... the one i would die for willingly... the one i treasure the most... the one i would do anything for... my mate. "Since when does she lie to me? Does she really love me? Which is her secret?" those thought were running through my mind and i was getting each time angrier and angrier "I did all this for her and she repays me by lying to me... In god knows fucking what!".

\- Please don't hate me!- she begged grabbing me by my forearms- You need to know that i didn't lie to you just for my one good!- now i was beyond confused "What the hell is hapening?!"- Do remember when i told you about my parents?- she asked, i only nodded slowly not knowing where was this heading towards- Well they did abandon me but it didn't end up there... i met a boy who was a year older than me... he had strange salmon hair and emerald eyes- "Fire Head?! They met before Fairy Tail?!"- He was three years old but even at that age he was the same as he is right now...- teh sweet smile she flashed broke my heart "That smile isn't for me... is for that stupid Ash Brain"- He told me to stay at his side and that he would protect me...- "What the hell?! That's my job!"- He told me that i was going to be his family, that i was going to be his little sister... we made a promise at that moment  _Together we will stay/ together we will die/ Together we will fight/ Always leaning and counting with each other/ We will never betray the other/ We will never leave the other's side/ With our blood this pact we sign/ With our blood we name each other sister and brother/ I Natsu Dragneel promise to be your shield/ And i Levy Mc Garden promise to be your lance/ I promise to always be there for you-_ i was astonish hearing to those words "Is it possible that two kids did that kind of promise or used those kind of complicated words?"- I wrote the poem but never put something that Nasu-nii wasn't comfortable or in accordance with- "That makes sence, even as a kid as smart as hell!"- The next day we found out that we were able to hear each other's thoughts- "What the fuck?!" i think that she noticed my face, cause she suddenly chuckled- Yes, i know it's kind of strange. But we guess that our bond was so strong that joined our souls, we are capable of feeling each other's emotions, hearing the other's thoughts, to dig into the darkest corners of the other's head... he knows things of me that i don't even know about myself and it happens the same with me- i was amazed by her confession "They have such powerful bond?... What if she leaves me for him?... I wouldn't be able to continue"- We know when the other is in danger or needs help and we lend strength to the other. With time we discovered a way to creat a barrier to prevent the other one of seeing things unintentionally but even though i have the barrier up Nasu-nii is capable of getting into my head if he wants to. We thought that when we had grown up it would end... but i guess we were wrong...- "Wait a fucking damn minute... does that mean that Fire Head knows that i'm... that i'm... that i can be gentle! My reputation is ruined"-After a couple of months of wandering around pair of dragons found us and took us in. Igneel and his mate Melodyca they adopted us and taught us dragon slayer magic, Nasu-nii learnt fir type and i music type that's why i'm so good at playing guitar it's my element after all. Before you even ask you can't sense my dragon part thanks to a potion that Polyushka made for me. The reason why i kept it as a secret was because my memories and Nasu-nii's were erased by my dragon and i only remembered the night before we mated- she finished crying a river of tears- Please don't hate me!

I couldn't handle it anymore, i placed her on my lap and hugged her tight while caressing her hair- I wouldn't be able of hating you even if i wanted to, i already tried- her sobs didn't stop and that was when an idea bumped into my head. I took a heart shaped pendant and linked it to her bracelet, she noticed it and looked at me in shock- One last present- was the only thing that i said... but also was the only thing that it was needed to be said... the rest we expressed it physically. Over there under the rising sun we consumed our love with so much more passion than any other time. Hugging each other being covered by the blanket we tried to recover from our excercise but something was still bothering me- Why didn't you tell me when you remembered everything? Why did you keep it as a secret?- i felt her stiffening- No lies Shrimp- i warned.

-Natsu lost control of his powers on night- she shivered "Is she... scared?"- He began i fire in which he got himself trapped, the fire he used is able of hurting him... he could have died- her voice cracked- So i went inside the flaming building to try to save him... but ended up almost... dying...- my hold tightened "She almost died before i could even meet her?", i began to shiver from fear myself- His powers were to much for him to control at such young age so Igneel locked them but there was a problem... i made him stronger which caused the seal to weaken... so they erased our memories of each other and my memories as a dragon slayer because my voice also made him stronger- she shed a few more tears which i licked away- When we remembered everything, i knew if someone knew about our past they will get into the way of his training to being able to control his powers... so i thought of the idea of keeping it as a secret. I'm really sorry Gajeel for keeping it from you... it's just that he is my brother and i need to help him.

-I know- i told her and tightened my hold- But i can't let you see him anymore, i almost lost you once because of him i can't let that happen again.

-Come with us- i was surprised by what she said- Come with us at training and you'll take care of protecting me- she looked up at me- But please don't snatch my brother away from me once again- she begged- I can't let that happen again.

My heart sank at the sight in front of me... I had never seen her so... broken... not even after i tortured her... "I truly am going to fucking kill you Salamander!"- Ok i'll go with you but stop crying please- Shorty smiled and did as i ordered her- Ne Shrimp do you have an exceed?- i asked after a few minutes of only lying down.

-I do have one, her name is Rhythm- she answered- She is black and can use music magic, not as strong as me but she has the level of a mage.

-Gihi i didn't expect less from you- i ruffed her hair and laughed at her pouty face. It's amazing how fast we passed from a sad atmosphere to a happy one.

-Gajeel can you pass me the guitar?- she suddenly asked. I nodded confused and handed it to her. She took it and started to play:

I chased the bus

cause i wanted to say

the fog dissipated in my heart

and I could see something important.

even though

is a simple answer

Why did I spend so much time

to be myself?

I must be honest with my impulses .

I love you , I love you

I'm running at full speed.

I love you , I have always loved

i scream it with all my might .

I love you , I love you

so much that my breathing becomes painful.

I can not quit.

My cry of diamond.

When I realized I lost you

I could not stay standing

but now I can

convert my feelings into words.

For some reason,

some time ago just watched the sky

with my watery eyes

unable to stop the tears .

We live in this world

for an individual

give all our love.

Never, never

I'll let you go again.

Never, I swear I never .

Finally I was able to find .

Never, never

I'll show you happiness.

Want you to listen

my cry diamond .

Being undecided foot

will not make you achieve anything.

Reveal your feelings

and be honest now!

If you say it out loud

a light will shine .

I love you , I love you

I'm running at full speed.

I love you , I have always loved

i scream with all my might .

I love you , I love you

I will give you all my love !

I love you , I have always loved

I shouted it through the wind .

I love you , I love you

so much that my breathing becomes painful.

I can not quit.

My cry of diamond.

I will say it boldly

I've been quiet all the time.

There is no shame right now

"I like you " are the best words ,

"I like you " are the best words ,

"I like you " are the best words ,

Reveal your feelings

and be honest now!

-This is my one month anniversary present, this was going to be the song with which i was going to confess my feelings towards you... but you won me- she finished blushing madly.

I jumped towards her and kissed her passionately, no one had never done something like that to me... and the words were beautiful. I loved it... specially when the only thing that she was wearing was my bracelet and the guitar... they way she sang was so sexy that i needed to make her mine again... and the most fantastic thing was that she will let me... "I truly love her so much!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	10. Chapter 6: Confessions (Natsu's POV)

**P.O.V Lucy**

"Tomorrow! I'm gonna fulfill a month of mating with Natsu". At the moment we were having something to drink at a café... but for a reason he was very silent... and that was really strange... he never is silent- Natsu my love are you ok?- i asked him worried. He didn't answer... which made me worry even more- Natsu...- no answer- My love?...- still no answer "What is wrong with him?!", i asked myself annoyed- Natsu!- i hit him on his head.

-Ita!- he rubbed the place where i punched him- What is wrong with you Luce?

-I should be the one asking you that... i called you three times and you didn't answer- i said angry- What got you so plunged into your thoughts?- this time my voice was full of concern.

Natsu gazed outside the window as if that was going to prevent him from answering but end up sighing, and taking a deep breath to help him calming down- I... i... thw truth is that i'm worried of Lica- "Lica? What is wrong with Levy-chan?" i was very confused- She didn't come yesterday and today to the guild... What if something happened to her?

"He is right" i thought and then smiled "I love his protective big brother side", i wasn't jealous anymore of Levy-chan cause i knew that she would never betray me like that as well as because i knew that they only love each other as siblings- Don't worry i know that she is all right... also she can handle herself alone- i assured him with a comforting smile.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it- Thanks Luce!- he gave me his famous tooth smiles.

-Always- i told him.

**P.O.V Natsu**

"Sorry Lucy... but i can't tell you... i can not let you know what kind of monster i am... a monster that almost kills his little sister... twice..." when we finished our drinks we decided to take a stroll by Mangolia's park. We were hand in hand talking about our last mission... well it was more like scolding... and Lucy was doing mostly all the talk...

-Why did you have to burn the church?!- she yelled.

-Jeje... it was on the way?...- "I can't tell her that it was because i lost control of my powers...".

-On the way?!- she exclaimed- The enemy was on the other side!

-W well... i...- i started sweating. However, to my luck i received a punch that sent me flying a few yards away "Yeah! A fight, that will make me and Lucy forget about our talk" but i stood frozen when i saw who threw the punch... it was... Gajeel... and his eyes were... full of rage... and with... a killer desire. Behind him there was Lica and from where i was i could see the burning marks i left from our last training. I digged in her mind and discovered the reason for which why he was so angry... "He knows"...

-Natsu!- Lucy shouted and ran to my side- My love are you ok?- she helped me standing up and sent Metal Head a deadly glare- What is wrong with you?!

-What is wrong with me?!- he exclaimed- You should ask what is wrong with your fucking boyfriend?! He almost killed Shrimp two times!

I saw my mate's colors drain from her face- T that's i impossible... Natsu tell him that you would never do that!- she looked at me expecting the answer she was so desperate to hear.

-I... i... i'm really sorry- i gazed the floor ashamed.

-Sorry? You are sorry?!- Metal Head barked and grabbed me by my vest- A sorry won't make the burning marks or pain vanish from the beautiful body of my mate!- i noticed that he was trying hard to contain himself from not ripping me apart- I was willing to let you enjoy from her company... or let her train you so you could control your powers... but now i won't let you even see her!- he threw me hard in to the ground and punched my face a few times.

-Gajeel stop it! Stop please!- my girlfriend and sister begged him. However, he didn't stop... not until Lica hugged him from behind... i could smell her tears.

-Please Gajeel stop...- she sobbed- You are not like this... not anymore... please return... let the Gajeel i love and know return... i promise that i will stay away from him... i will stay next to you all the time... but please return to me Gajeel- she pleaded.

I watched on his expressions the internal fight that he was having while my little sister poured out her heart-S Shrimp?- he murmured.

-Yes! Yes, it's me- she grabbed him by his cheeks and pecked his lips- It's me babe, it's me- she shed a few tears which Metal Head licked away.

-I'm sorry- he told her, leaning down to kiss her.

-Come on Gajeel... let's get away from here- Lica dragged him, leaving me alone with Lucy "Tell her everything Nasu-nii... and good luck" i heard her in my head.

-Natsu- the voice of my mate brought me back from my worries, "Thanks Lica... i'll need it"...

**P.O.V Lucy**

"This is impossible!... Natsu would never kill someone... not an enemy... not a nakama... specially not his little sister! I need to get things clear!-Natsu- i called out for him. I noticed that i brought him back from his thoughts- We need to talk- his expression turned worried, nervous and afraid but he only nodded and sat next to me on a bank of the park- What does Gajeel mean by you almost killed Levy-chan two times?- i asked calmly.

-I... i... ok, i'll tell you- he took a deep breath before continuing- It all started a long time ago, my parents were murdered by dark mages...- i gasped "I never knew that..."- I wandered alone and sad for a while but then i met a girl who was a year younger than me... she had strange blue hair and hazel eyes...- "Levy-chan?... They met before Fairy Tail?"- She also had lost her parents... but this ones abandon her cause they wanted it- "L Levy was left alone by her parents..." i cried a few tears which were wiped away by Natsu- I know it's sad- he gave me a bittersweet smile- She was only three years old but even at that age she was the same as she is right now... how can someone leave such an angel alone on the steers. I was injured, dirty, hungry and thirsty... she could have left me alone there to die... but she only took me to a river and gave me a bath. Then she treated my wounds, she gave me her food and water... even though they were the only ones she had- "S she did that..."- I told me to stay at my side and that i would protect her... I wanted to protect the angel that heaven brought to save me- "N Natsu..." this time i broke into tears "He... they suffered so much"- I told her that she was going to be my family, that she was going to be my little sister... we made a promise at that moment  _Together we will stay/ together we will die/ Together we will fight/ Always leaning and counting with each other/ We will never betray the other/ We will never leave the other's side/ With our blood this pact we sign/ With our blood we name each other sister and brother/ I Natsu Dragneel promise to be your shield/ And i Levy Mc Garden promise to be your lance/ I promise to always be there for you-_ i was astonish hearing to those words "Is it possible that two kids did that kind of promise or used those kind of complicated words?"- She wrote the poem but never put something that i wasn't comfortable or in accordance with- "That makes sence, even as a kid very smart"- The next day we found out that we were able to hear each other's thoughts- "What?!" i think that he noticed my face, cause he suddenly laughed- Yes, i know it's kind of strange. But we guess that our bond was so strong that joined our souls, we are capable of feeling each other's emotions, hearing the other's thoughts, to dig into the darkest corners of the other's head... she knows things of me that i don't even know about myself and it happens the same with me- i was amazed by his confession "They have such powerful bond?..."- We know when the other is in danger or needs help and we lend strength to the other. With time we discovered a way to creat a barrier to prevent the other one of seeing things unintentionally but even though i have the barrier up Lica is capable of getting into my head if she wants to. We thought that when we had grown up it would end... but i guess we were wrong...- "Wait a minute... does that mean that Levy knows that we... that we... that we had sex! I'm so ashamed"-After a couple of months of wandering around pair of dragons found us and took us in. Igneel and his mate Melodyca they adopted us and taught us dragon slayer magic, i learnt fire type and she music type. Before you even ask yes, she is a dragon slayer but you have to keep it as a secret- "Levy-chan is a dragon slayer?!"- However, as the big idiot i am i had to ruin everything- Natsu clenched his fists- One night i lost control of my powers and burnt a building with a fire that i capable of hurting me... i could have died- my voice cracked- So she went inside the flaming building to try to save me... but ended up almost... dying...- "Levy-chan almost died?" i saw him shivering from the memory- My powers were to much for me to control at such young age so Igneel locked them but there was a problem... Lica made me stronger which caused the seal to weaken... so they erased our memories of each other and her memories as a dragon slayer because her voice also made me stronger- he shed a few more tears which i wiped away and shocked me "I had never seen him crying"- When we remembered everything, she knew if someone knew about our past they will get into the way of my training to being able to control my powers... so she thought of the idea of keeping it as a secret. I'm really sorry Luce for keeping it from you... it's just that i an afraid of me... of my powers... of hurting Lica... or anyone else...

**P.O.V Natsu**

I was so afraid... so afraid of her leaving me... so you'll know my surprise when she hugged me crying and begging me to stop blaming myself for it- Natsu, my love it wasn't on your hands... you were a kid and she is all right!- she pecked my lips- I love you even after what you did BY ACCIDENT! You shouldn't be afraid- i looked at her and hugged her hard while crying my heart out. We stayed like this a few minutes until she asked another thing that made me shiver- Gajeel said that she almost died twice, when was the second time?

-Two days ago- i answered- We were training... and i lost control of my fire... i almost burnt all her arm... she was able to extinguished before it left her shoulder... that's why i'm so afraid.

-Shh Natsu- she hushed me- I'm here and Levy-chan is here too... i promise i won't say anything... but i'll be in all the trainings to help you control your powers... and to make you stop fearing them.

I gave her on of my tooth smiles and nodded "She truly is the best".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	11. Chapter 7: Dragon's instincts

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Nanana...- the beautiful singing voice of my mate could be heard from the bed even though she was taking a bath "What a perfect voice" i thought "Of course it is perfect she is a music dragon slayer after all", the thought of slipping into the tub with her was very tainable... but i ended up deciding to stay on bed due to how sleepy i was "She really knows how to keep me up all night... and now that i know about her dragon side she doesn't have to control herself anymore... not that i'm complaining gihi" i smirked remembering last night "One month eh... a month since she became mine... i really wish that this stupid Ivan thing finishes quickly so everyone would know that she IS ONLY MINE and that they can't touch her... or when my mission finishes i could lock her in a castle all for me like my ancestors did... i like the idea... no one will see, talk or love her... ONLY I... and Lily... gihi!" i chuckled evilly- Arg!- i heard the soft moan of pain from my mate. I byrsted into the bathroom and found Shrimp nude in front the mirror touching a burn mark on her right shoulder- G Gajeel what are you doing?- she blushed madly and tried to cover herself. However, for the first time in my life i wasn't paying attention to her body... but the disgusting mark on her beautiful body.

-Who did it?- i growled. She blinked twice trying to understand me- Who marked you?!

Her eyes widened in understatement I... i... it was an accident- she finally murmured.

-Accident!- i barked getting angry "No one touches my mate and lives to count it", i felt my dragon side taking control of me- Who did it?!- i grabbed her roughly from her shoulders and shaked her.

-N Nasu-nii...- she whispered, a normal ear wouldn't be able to catch it... but i wasn't normal- Gajeel stop!- i heard her shout while i was making my way towards the bastard of Fire Head "You almost killed her twice now... i will never forgive you!", my vision turned red... and i lost conscience.

**P.O.V Levy**

I dressed up and dashed outside the flat "Gajeel please don't make a mistake". I followed Gajeel's sent as fast as sound travels and found him in front of a frozen Natsu with a killer gaze "Oh no! His dragon instincts took control over him". I noticed that Nasu-nii searched inside of my head for an answer... and he found it...

-Natsu!- Lu-chan shouted and ran to his side- My love are you ok?- she helped him standing up and sent to my boyfriend a deadly glare- What is wrong with you?!

-What is wrong with me?!- he exclaimed- You should ask what is wrong with your fucking boyfriend?! He almost killed Shrimp two times!

I saw my her colors drain from her face- T that's i impossible... Natsu tell him that you would never do that!- she looked at my brother expecting the answer she was so desperate to hear.

-I... i... i'm really sorry- he gazed the floor ashamed.

-Sorry? You are sorry?!- my mate barked and grabbed Natsu by his vest- A sorry won't make the burning marks or pain vanish from the beautiful body of my mate!- i noticed that he was trying hard to contain himself from not ripping Nasu-nii apart "He is fighting to come back... Gajeel you changed so much..."- I was willing to let you enjoy from her company... or let her train you so you could control your powers... but now i won't let you even see her!- he threw Natsu hard on the ground and punched his face a few times.

-Gajeel stop it! Stop please!- Lu-chan and i him. However, he didn't stop... not until i hugged him from behind... crying.

-Please Gajeel stop...- i sobbed- You are not like this... not anymore... please return... let the Gajeel i love and know return...- i made a last minute decision "Sorry Nasu-nii... but i have to do this... i love him so much..."- I promise that i will stay away from him... i will stay next to you all the time... but please return to me Gajeel- i pleaded.

I felt his body tensing while i was pouring out my heart-S Shrimp?- he murmured.

-Yes! Yes, it's me- i grabbed him by his cheeks and pecked his lips "He is back, he is back, he is back..."- It's me babe, it's me- i shed a few tears which Gajeel licked away as he always do amking me smile "He is back".

-I'm sorry- he told me, leaning down to kiss me.

-Come on Gajeel... let's get away from here- i dragged him away remembering where we were "Tell her everything Nasu-nii... and good luck" i told him telepathically.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"What was i going to just do?" i panicked in head while Shrimp was dragging me towards... my flat i guess... "I almost kill Fire Head!" i heard a door opening and i felt being pushed inside my apartment- Gajeel we need to talk- my mate said "Fuck! I'm in great problems..."

-Ok- i just said and sat on my sofa in the living room while Shorty sat next to me- What did you want to talk abou?- "Stupid question Gajeel" i scolded myself "Of course she wants to yell at you because you almost killed her big brother!". However, you'll know my surprise when she hugged me- S Shrimp?- i asked unsure of what was happening.

-I'm so happy that you are back- she murmured against my neck.

-Wait... what?!- i exclaimed confused pushing her away "What is wrong with her?!".

\- Your dragon instincts took over you and made you try to kill Nasu-nii for hurting your mate- she said with a smile full of proud "Why is she so proud when i lost control of myself?"- All the time you were trying to recover your conscience... and in the end you did it... i'm so proud of you...

She pecked my lips and i remembered everything- Your voice...- i told her making her to look at me confused- I heard your voice begging me to stop... telling me that you will stay next to me all your life... that's what gave me strength to return... to be the Gajeel you know... and love...- i caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. When we broke apart, cause we needed air, i smirk evilly recalling another thing- I also remember you telling me that you will not be near him anymore- i saw her eyes widened in shock and sadness which caused my heart to sank "I don't want her to suffer"- B but you don't have to do it... i can always punch Fire Head's face whenever he hurts you...- i cracked a smile.

-G Gajeel...- she whispered and shed some tears of happiness... i hope- Thank you!- she hugged me hard- I love you so much.

-Gihi! I already knew that- i told her "Me too Shrimp"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	12. Chapter 8: Everyone knows now

**P.O.V Natsu**

-Natsu, my love calm down- my mate told me- You are gonna end up burning my house on the contrary.

-How do you want me to calm down when that bastard of Metal Head kidnapped my little sister for an entire week?!- i exclaimed. It had passed one week since i had told Lucy about my past, a week since Metal Head told me that he won't let Lica see me, a week since i had... or anybody seen those two... and it was fucking killing me "What if he hurt her?... That's impossible dragon don't hurt their mates..."- What if he decided to lock her on a castle all to himself?- i started to panick causing Luce took at me in disbelief.

-Natsu, really? That only happens in fairy tales- she told me.

-No, that isn't true. Dragons that feel in love with a human kidnapped them and kept them in a castle all to themselves- looking at her unsure and shocking expression i added quickly- Don't worry i won't do it- i heard her realize the air she was holding- But Metal Head could have.

-Natsu... maybe we are getting all worked up for nothing- i notice nervousness in her tone- Maybe today they'll be at the guild.

-I hope you are right Luce- i sighed- I hope you are right.

Half day passed and they didn't come to the guild... yet- Luce i thought you said that today will be the day- i whined at her.

-I know what i said- she replied annoyed- But what do you want me to do, i'm not god?

-I never said that!- i yelled gaining the attention of all the guild. It was our first truly fight- I just don't know what to do...- my voice was now a murmur.

-Natsu- she whispered sweetly and concerned- Everything is gonna be fine- she encouraged me placing a hand on my shoulder with a gentle smile on her face, a smile that assured me that everything was gonna be fine... and i believed her.

The doors slammed open revealing a very happy iron dragon slayer... but no signs of Lica- Where is she?!- i growled slamming him against a wall.

-Gihi! Resting after so much excercise- he just said with a cocky smirk.

I got angrier at the thought of all the things that he could have done to her- Bastard!- i tried to punch him but he dodged breaking free from my grip- He is my little sister!

-Oh yeah, the same little sister that you almost killed twice- he barked making me flinch from shame- You are lucky that she loves you so much because if it was for me she would be milles away from you. However, cause i don't want to make her suffer i'll let you see her but only if i'm present- i blinked a few times shocked and not being able to believe what he was saying "Metal Head was thinking about someone before himself... that was new"- Come on Fire Head! Don't tell me that you forgot about dragon and their matin process- "He was right... so mating also can change a cold dragon slayer as Metal Head... jeje"- What are you grinning at?!- he growled.

-Nothing- i chanted playfully knowing that it will piss him off.

-Are you looking for a fight, Fire Head?- he put himself in a fighting stance.

-And what if i am?- i stood ready for a fight.

-Then you got one- he smirked launching himself towards me "Jeje... maybe it wouldn't be that disgusting to have Metal Head as brother in lay".

**P.O.V Lucy**

I sweat dropped at the scene in front of me "Both of them are idiots... one moment they want to kill each other... and in the other one they are fighting as best friends... dragons" i sighed shaking my head in disbelief- Lucy- chanted the corious voice of Mirajane "Fuck!... She wants something".

-Yes Mire- i said slowly and unsure.

-What did Natsu and Gajeel mean by 'little sister' and 'mate'?- she asked with one of her angelic smiles but with a devil aura surrounding her.

-Eh... well... they... i...- i started to panick and sweat "I knew that it was about that... Whar should i do?!".

-Yes Lucy- her dark aura increased frightening everyone near us, even Erza was a bit afraid.

-I can answer you that- a gruffy voice came from behind me. I turned around to find Gajeel with a carefree expression and with his arms crossed over his chest.

-Are you sure about it?- asked worriedly Natsu, he told me that Levy-chan and Gajeel were keeping it as a secret because Master sent Gajeel to do a dangerous mission that could put Levy-chan in danger if the enemie found out about their relationship.

-Yes, i had already talked with her about it and she is ok with it- Gajeel told us.

-Could you please tell us what is happening?- Grey snorted, on that moment i noticed that we were the center of attention of the whole guild causing me to blush in embarrassment.

-Shut up popsickle!- shouted Gajeel gaining a 'Hey!' from an angry Grey, that he only ignored- What Fire Head and i ment by 'little sister' and 'mate' was...- i could feel the tension palping through the guild-... that Shrimp is my mate as well as Fire Head considers her as his little sister- everyone's jaw dropped and eyes widened as plates- What?!

-Do you mean that she is your mate as Lucy is Natsu's mate?- asked a Mira with her eyes sparking. Gajeel nodded slowly and almost shout when Mira squeeled- Black hair with hazel eyes babies or blue hair with red eyes babies- she began to daydream causing everyone to sweat drop "She never changes" i shaked my head, she did the same exact thing when we explain to the guild what it ment to be mated to a dragon or dragon slayer and that Nastu mated with me.

-Well after this week i wouldn't be surprise if she gets pregnant- Gajeel commented almost in a murmured but enough for the entire guild to here him. Mira fainted, i choked with my milkshake, Erza blushed madly unable to modulate a word, Jet and Droy began to cry, Master had a big smile placed on his face "I bet he is happy to have another kid here", the rest of the guild flinched from fear of the murderer aura that my boyfriend was emanating- What is wrong Fire Head?- mocked Gajeel "Stop it!", i was the only one... not counting Levy-chan... that knew how much Natsu loved and was protective of his little sister- Shocked that your sweet little sister isn't as innocent as you thought?

I noticed that Gajeel was doing it on purpose... it was a revenge for almost burning Levy-chan twice... but he was going a bit too far- Shut up!- Natsu yelled burning up... and not figurative... i mean it literally he had all his body on fire... but they were green flames... not the red ones that he always use..."could they be... oh!".

-So that are the flames that almost killed Shrimp twice- Gajeel glared at the green flames as if he could extinguish them with his look "That was what he was trying to do all this time!... He wanted to fight against Natsu while he was using the flames that almost killed his mate!". I looked around to the rest of the guild members to find that they were confused at the scene in front of us... well except Master, Erza and Mira (Who woke up as soon as Natsu turned on his flames)... they were watching the scene with a stern look... they might not know what was happening but they knew that those green flames weren't something good- Bring it on Fire Head! I'll show you to never disturb a dragon's mate.

Before they could launch to fight against each other a shout broke into the guild making us all, even Gajeel and Natsu, turn our gazes towards the guild doors- Enough!- the voice was feminine and sweet but at the same time potent and demanding "How could she do that?" i asked myself impressed-  _Sound Cage!-_ chanted Levy, creating a barrier around Natsu-  _Lullabay!-_ she continued causing Natsu to fall asleep- That will be enough for now... Master may i talk with you... privately?- she asked looking at Master Makarove who only nodded and walked to his office being followed by Erza and Mira, his stern look never changing- And you Gajeel!- she glared at his mate- We'll talk about it later- Levy-chan gave him a disappointed look that, if you were paying the enough attention to Gajeel you would have noticed that, broke his heart- Lu-chan!- she called at me from the stairs that lead towards Master's office- Don't worry about Nasu-nii he is only sleeping. Lullabay is a spell that has the same effect that Dream Knock- she smiled at me and i returned the gesture watching her until she was out of sight. "This dragon's issues are getting each time more and more difficult" i thought watching the state in which the guild hall was. Natsu knocked down sleeping on the floor, Gajeel sulking at a table and the rest were shivering from fear, very confused or angry for not understanding anything.

**P.O.V Levy**

-So you are asking us to leave this problem at you?- Master asked, we were at his office and i had told them everything.

-I object it- stated Erza- Natsu is part of my team i'll take responsibility.

-He is my brother!- i exclaimed in disbelief "How could she be so cheeky something?"- I'll take care of him better than anyone could do... well maybe except of Lu-chan... but she is his mate if he got to hurt her he would never forgive himself, so she doesn't count. I'm the best option Master!

-But he already almost killed you- Mira pointed out.

-Yes, but i didn't know what was happening and i was a kid- i remembered them- Now everything is different.

-I think that Levy is right, she should be the one taking care of the issue- i smiled at Master- But remember if you need any help we are here for you.

-Thanks Master and i won't forget it- i told him but before i could leave the room Mira asked something that i really thought they would ask before.

-Why does he call you Lica? It doesn't have anything to do with your name.

-Yes, Mirajane is right- Erza concurred- It's something that was bothering for a while.

-On that you are wrong Mira, it does have something to do with my name- i smiled at their confused looks- My true name is Levlicay- they opened their eyes as wide as plates- But call me Levy i like it more- i told them before leaving Master's office.

The first thing that i did when i got to the guild hall was to go straight towards the table where Gajeel was drinking a beer with Lily. I was beyond angry "How dare he do something like this! Knowing how important it is to me... he was trying to protect me... but he needs to be more careful too!"- Shrimp- he looked up at me pain and regret soaking his eyes.

That look made something in me snap and i... SLAP!... hit him straight on his face- I will never forgive you this one Gajeel Redfox!- i cried out before running out the guild "I would never".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	13. Chapter 9: Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter is 'Nothing Even Matters' by Big Time Rush. Thoughts and what is happening while the songs goes in black

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I knew that all eyes were on me... but didn't care a fuck! "She will never forgive me... i lost her..." really annoying thoughts were running through my head driving me crazy- Gajeel-kun...- started Rainy Woman but i cut her off with a growl and stomped angrily out of the guild- Gajeel-kun!- she insisted dashing towards me- Wait!

-What do you want?!- i barked at her turning around so she was capable of seeing my glare.

-Juvia wants to help Gajeel-kun to win Levy's forgiveness- she simply said. I blinked a few times confused "She wants to help me?"- Did Juvia say something wrong?- she asked worried "Fairy Tail's woman really are strange".

-No, the problem is that i thought that everyone would hate me... more than they already do... for making Shrimp cry- i confessed to her "Why am i opening my heart to her?... well i know her for a long time... and she suffered from a painful past as me... maybe she could help me...".

-Juvia doesn't hate Gajeel-kun. Gajeel-kun was Juvia's first friend and he always took care of Juvia- she flashed me a sweet smile- Also Juvia knows that Gajeel-kun didn't intend to do any harm to Levy, after all he loves her very much- i blushed a bit "Fuck! I hate when she is right"- So Gajeel-kun would you accept my offer to help him?

-Tell me- i smirked at her and she returned the gesture.

-First of all Juvia had noticed that Levy has an iron bracelet- she began.

-Yes, i gave it to her when we mated- i told her.

-That's perfect!- she squeezed clapping her hands- Then make her another lock for her collection. What could it be?...- she started to think- I know! What about a tear?

-A tear?- i asked her confused "Why a tear?".

-Yes, a tear. I heard that dragons only cry when they are having really strong and potent emotions... it will be a way of telling her how sorry you are.

I thought it for a moment... and then... i was spinning Rainy Woman around- That's a brilliant idea!- i praised her once i had already putted her down on the ground- What else do you have in mind?

-Juvia was thinking of...

**P.O.V Natsu**

-Arg!- i groaned, trying to sit down... but found it impossible "Why do i feel as if i hit my head against a brick?".

-Natsu!- i heard my mate exclaim happily... but at the same time concern "Why would she be concern?"- How are you?- she asked me once she got next to me.

-I feel as if i it my head with a brick- i told her causing her to giggle "I love the sound of her laughter... it's much better than her worried tone"- Why am i in the guild's infirmary? And what happened to me?

-Well... you almost lost control of your powers while arguing with Gajeel... in middle of the guild's hall...- "What?... I almost did what?!..."- Gratefully Levy-chan appeared in the perfect moment and knocked you down with her spell  _Lullaby_  . However, now Erza, Mira and Master know about... your condition...- my jaw dropped and my eyes widened in fear "Will they make me forget my little sister?... I don't want that"- Don't worry Levy convinced them of letting her handle your training- i sighed relived "Thank Mavis... but wait a minute...".

-Luce Levy used  _Lullaby_ on me- she nodded even though it wasn't a question- In front of the whole guild- i said the last part slowly, so she could understand me... and her eyes as wide as plates gave me the answer i needed. We both rushed to the guild hall... to find a really... but really really... mad and confused crew of mages...- We are in big problems- i told my girlfriend.

-If you only knew the ones that Gajeel and Levy-chan are having- was her replay before every mage in Fairy Tail launched themselves towards us with a lot of questions.

**P.O.V Lucy**

-Lucy what is wrong with Levy-chan?- whined Jet and Droy crying, more probably crying for the mating of Gajeel and Levy-chan than for her well being.

-Why did Levy attack Natsu?- asked Alaska.

-What kind of magic did she use? It wasn't Solid Script- commented Bisca blushing when Alaska praised her for noticing it.

-What happened between Gajeel and Levy?- another mage questioned.

-ENOUGH!- shouted Master- I'll explain everything to everyone but calm down- suddenly the guild went quite and Master started to sweat at the stern gazes he was receiving- L Lucy darling w would you be so kind to e explain what is h happening?- he stuttered while pushing me on the stage.

I glared at him but sighed defeated "There is no way out... is it?"- First of all what happened between Gajeel and Levy-chan is of no concern for anyone- i began seriously making some shiver "What else did you expect? She is my best friend and i'm the only one... and Natsu... that has the right to tease or know about her relationship"- Levy-chan only attacked Natsu because she knew that there was no way of making him stop fighting due to...- i looked where my boyfriend was and saw him stiffening "He doesn't want anyone to know about it..."-... he was being an over protective big brother, that's all- i received a very grateful smile from my love- Levy-chan didn't use Solid Script magic to knock down Natsu... she used...- i got nervous for everyone was looking at me with excited and curios eyes, hoping for an answer-... Music Dragon Slayer's magic- all of their jaws dropped and eyes widened in disbelief "They probably can't believe that Levy-chan can use Dragon Slayer's magic... i can't blame them... i couldn't at the beginning..."- She was raised by Melodycana, Igneel's mate, that's how the sibling bond of Natsu and Levy-chan began. However, unluckily both of them got themselves in an accident that made them forget about each other... Natsu was able to conserve his memories as Dragon Slayer and Igneel but none of Levy-chan... while Levy-chan forgot completely everything...- a few gasps were heard "Wow i can't believe they are buying it... on the other hand i'm not lying... at least not completely..." by the looks of the ones who knew the truth, they were as shocked as me- I really don't know how happened or how does it work but they remembered their pasts a month ago but kept it in secret because... because they...- "Oh no! I'm in blank" Natsu noticed that and helped me out.

-Because we wanted to surprise everyone!- he exclaimed with one of his handsome toothy grins that i love so much. I sighed relived "Thank Mavis!".

-Surprise us how?- replayed Grey "You can't let anything pass, can you Grey?" i thought sarcastically and annoyed.

-With a big party but you all had to ruin it with your curious personalities- answered Natsu before launching himself after Grey and hit him straight on his face, starting one of the common Fairy Tail's fights... and making everyone forget why where they so angry "That was close... I hope you are having it easier Levy-chan".

**P.O.V Levy**

"Idiot!... I hate him!... He is the worst!... Why did he have to do it?!... I though he loved me..." i shed a few bittersweet tears and sat on one of Mangolia Park's benches. Out of the blue music started to play and a man began to sing:

Cause the world stops

when i put my arms around you

around ya, oh

and nothing even matters

it's like one for the haters and two for all those

who try to shut us down they truly don't know  **"That voice... it couldn't be..."**

there ain't nothing they can tear us apart no

i don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes

when we're together baby anything goes

and we don't even need to prove what feel in our hearts no  **flowers started to fall from the sky, when i looked up i found out it was Lily which made me giggle.**

this wall we built together

there ain't no way of knocking it over

and we'll be here forever

getting closer and closer baby

cause the world stops  **i stood up and spin under the flowers**

when i put my arms around you

around ya, oh

and nothing even matters

It's like the sound goes off and the people just freeze

they disappear and it's just you me

anything you wanna do anything that you please

forget about our problems and forget about our past

i've seen the future and i know we gonna last

every second i'm with you just goes so fast

this wall we built together

there ain't no way of knocking it over

and we'll be here forever

(Though i told ya, though i told ya baby) **a girl sang this part "So she helped you..."**

cause the world stops

when i put my arms around you

around ya, oh

and nothing even matters

we don't even need to fight  **Gajeel was standing in front of me while a soft rain was pouring over us... "It's like one of those scenes i so much love to read in my novels..."**

everything will be all right, o yeah

nothing even matters but you and i

cause the world stops  **i sang along with him, which by the look on his face took him by surprise... but liked it too "Our voices harmonized so good..."**

when i put my arms around you

around ya, oh

and nothing even matters

cause the world stops

when i put my arms around you

around ya, oh

and nothing even matters  **he leaned down and kissed me full mouth (it was still raining)**

-Yeah!- two voices exclaimed from the bushes making us break our kiss- Ups

-Yes, ups you will be when i'll send you to hospital!- my boyfriend growled.

-Gajeel- i warned him- Lily, Juvia thanks for helping him- i told them.

-You knew that Rainy Woman helped me?- Gajeel asked in disbelief.

-The rain dilated her and her smell was all over the place- i told him simply.

-You are getting better- i smiled proudly while leaning down for another kiss... which i rejected- What is wrong?- he asked a bit annoyed and confused.

-Maybe all the drama that you created in the guild!- i snapped.

-Shrimp...

-You can't believe that with a song i'll forgive you!- "He can't be this cheeky!".

-Shorty...

-It's not that easy sir, not at...- i was interrupted by his lips on mine... SLAP... i hit him for the second time today- Stop doing that!

-And you let me talk!- he yelled- I'm sorry ok!- i blinked a few times "Did he just... apologized...?"- I knew how it was for you... but i couldn't handle the rage that i had towards your fucking brother!- he clenched his fists- I couldn't let him go away just like that... but i will... because... i don't want to lose you- he took something from his pocket... it was an iron lock! Equal to the ones he gives me for my bracelet... and it had a tear form... a dragon's tear!- The song, flowers, rain and even the lock were Rainy Woman's idea... you know that i'm a disaster for this kind of crap!- i giggled "That it's true"- But what the only truth behind all this gestures is that... i'm truly sorry for what i did... and that i want... no i need your forgiveness- he joined the lock with my bracelet and caressed my wrist gently.

I smiled up at him and pecked his lips... that's all the answer he needed to launch himself over me and dragged me into a heated make out session.

Meanwhile behind the bushes

**P.O.V General**

Both partners and best friends of Gajeel where as red as tomatoes- Juvia thinks that they forgot about us- the water mage murmured to the exceed next to her who only nodded while watching his owner kiss passionately the petite blue haired woman.

-It's better that we leave- stated Lily when both Dragon Slayers began to take each other's clothes off.

They both left the park happily and relived for the reconciliation of the couple... but disturbed at the scenes they watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	14. Chapter 10: Tenrou Island

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-We should return to the guild, they must be worried- told me my mate while putting on her clothes again.

-You used the perfect verb SHOULD it doesn't mean that we must- i said, wrapping my arms around her waist and slammed her against my body while leaving open kisses all over her shoulder blade.

-Gajeel, you're lucky enough that i forgave you and let you make love to me in a public place for which we should thank Mavis that nobody saw us- she told me with a stern gaze.

-Ok, ok let's go to the fucking guild- i growled and she squeezed happily "I can never win against her, can i?" we walked towards the guild but stopped frozen when we noticed that they were all silent "Since when are they this silent?"- What the hell it's happening?- i murmured/asked Shrimp.

-Master will tell us who will be taking the S-class rank test this year- told me Lily and sat on my shoulder "S-class rank test?... gihi it sounds interesting!".

-Listen Brats this year's test will be in pairs and the candidates are: Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Cana, Mest, Levy, Freed and Elfame!- cheers from part of the mages "What i'm not forming part of this year's test?!" i was disappointed and... angry "I'm much stronger than all of them!... maybe Master doesn't trust me enough..." i looked down at Shrimp who was petrified in shock "Well at least she is in... she deserves it... she is fucking strong... but why is she so sad?".

-I won't be able to pass i'm so small- she complained which made me mad "Why is she pulling herself down?".

-Levy-chan you can do it!- her two puppies encouraged her.

-But...- i cut her off by lifting her from the neck of her orange dress.

-I'll drive away anyone who disturbs you in the test... I'll make you big- i told her with a deep voice causing her to blush "Gihi! I'll be part of the test...".

**P.O.V Levy**

Running away that's what i was doing... running away from the man who i gave everything to... the man that trained me for this test... and the man who doesn't care about what happens to me... the man that only used me so he could fight against Nasu-nii or/and Erza... "Idiot!"... not him but me for falling for a jerk like him- Look what we have here a little fairy alone- a mocking voice said behind me sending shivers through my spine "Who is he?".

Suddenly i was being held down by a chicken while a dog was trying to cut me in two with his katana, everything happened so fast that i didn't know how to react... i was going to die... but the man i was running away from appeared and saved me... Gajeel- It's difficult to find someone so small... so never leave my side- his words brought so much joy in my heart that i'm not able to describe it... but i knew that everything was going to be all right with him next to me...

-Hai- i told him.

**P.O.V Natsu**

"Who was that emo kid?... he acted as he knew me... even though it's the first time i had ever seen him... he is really bad news... only being on his presence i get suffocated with the dark atmosphere that he releases... Igneel once told me something about it... but there is no time to think about that... i need to find Lucy and Lica!... i wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them... i need to rescue them!" i ran and ran as fast as i could through the thick jungle of Tenrou Island "I hope you are both unharmed...".

**P.O.V Lucy**

"I knew that coming to this island would be bad... but i needed to help Cana with her 'father' problem. However, i never thought that we would be attacked by Acnolia and that for survive we would have to use a shield that put us to sleep for SEVEN YEARS!... also, i wouldn't imagine not even in my wildest dreams that my father would remember my birthday... or that he... died... not knowing... how much i loved him..." i let myself cry that night... the night we returned from being dead for everybody else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	15. Chapter 11: The begining of the test

**P.O.V Levy**

-Levy-chan!- my both team partners whined searching for me everywhere- Where are you?- ever since the Tenrou Island accident they had been with me all the time, and that was getting into my nerves... it wasn't that i hated them... no the completely opposite i love them both... as friends. But having them over me all the time is annoying "I need privacy too, i'm a woman after all!".

-You should tell them if they bother you- growled the deep voice of my boyfriend.

-Shh!- i hushed him clapping a hand over his mouth- They could hear you!- i hissed/whispered at him. When i Jet and Droy finally gave up i sighed relived and gazed at my handsome mate... who was glaring at me- What is wrong?- i asked him in a murmur, he pointed at his mouth- Oh that! Sorry Gajeel- i realized his mouth so he could talk- By the way what are you doing up here?- we were at the roof of Fairy Tail "What? It was the only place i knew they would never try to look out for me!".

-I heard those two puppies calling out for their Master and knew that you should be hiding away from them... you should tell them if they bother you- he repeated again.

-I know- i sighed tired- But... they missed me for seven years... i don't want to hurt their feelings- i said with a sheepishly smile.

I was under his stern gaze for a few more minutes until he finally sighed defeated and ruffled my hair- What am i gonna do with you Shrimp?

-Ne Gajeel- i began serious- You heard about the Grand Magic Games, didn't you?

-Of course i did!- he scoffed- We are going to win this year's games!

-Yeah... about that...- his smile vanished at noticing my depressed tone- I'm going to train with Nasu-nii alone for this three months that Master ordered us to take for training...- i told him slowly not knowing how he would take it.

-You are going to do what?!- he yelled- Are you crazy that monster could kill you!

-He is not a monster!- i shouted mad at my boyfriend's comment- He is my brother and i'm going to help him even if you don't like it!

-You are a crazy woman that thinks that now that she is a dragon slayer she can take the world. But you know what you can't! You would only get yourself killed by the fucking monster of Salamander!- i was stunned and shocked at the words i was hearing... "This can't be Gajeel talking... he wouldn't say those kind of things to me..."- Something more- he glared at me- If you go with him our relationship is over- "He couldn't be saying that... he couldn't be possible making me choose between my family or him..."- So choose he or me- he growled.

SLAP... I slapped him straight in his face for the third time- You disgust me Gajeel Redfox!- i yelled jumping off the roof and running towards the train station with my heart broken.

**P.O.V Natsu**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing... my mate nude on her bed... but with another man... and not any man... it was her loyal spirit Leo... i could feel myself losing control of my powers... "I need to get away from here before i hurt someone" i ran away from there... away from her... towards the train station... with my heart broken... but even though i ran and ran i didn't feel myself moving from where i was...

Suddenly the scenery changed. The sky was bloody red, the ground was made of solid magma and there was no one around... well except to a shadow way in front of me "That smell!"- Lica!- i called out for her and began to ran again... this time it worked- Lica!- i yelled once again gaining her attention. She started running towards me, when we were both about to reach each other we hit an invisible shield- What the hell?!

-Nasu-nii!- i was able to hear her- What is going on?- by her tone i knew that she was afraid.

-I don't know, one moment i was running away from Luce and in the second one i was here- i told her.

-Wait a minute! Why were you running away from Lu-chan?- she asked me confused.

-I found her nude in bed with Loki- i murmured depressed. Recalling what i saw brought so many different feelings in me that i could feel my heart breaking once more.

-Broken heart... running away... bloody sky... solid magma ground...- she said out loud slowly "She knows something!"- We were cursed- she stated with her eyes wide open "Cursed?!"- Since we remembered everything about our pasts with Melodyca and Igneel i had have a big question in my mind 'Why did i was able to cry so much if i were a dragon slayer?' after all dragons only cry because of strong emotions- "Yes, i heard Igneel talking about that once"- With time i found the answer... i was able to cry so much due to i my dragon side never cried... the one that was crying was my human one- "Is that even possible?!"- As well as i found something else... the reason why dragons only cry once in their life time- her gaze was so serious that i stopped breathing- When dragons cry they are cursed by their nature... what i mean is that they are put into a test to show that they are not weak... that they are still the magnificent creatures they should be... because for dragons crying is weakness... or at least for some of them... and for their nature...

-So let me put one thing straight- i began a bit confused cutting Lica off- We are both heartbroken that's why we cried for our first time with our dragon's side and now we are... in the place where we are going to be test, to show that we are not weak?

-Yes, that's it- she nodded with a hand on her chin thoughtfully- Not only that... ever since we returned from Tenrou Island i had the feeling that someone had been following us... watching us... specially to you- she told me.

-When we were there i met a guy... i met Zeref...- her eyes widened in fear- He knew me somehow... he also knew Igneel... and he said something about not being ready... yet. What do you think he meant?

-I heard about it one night that Melodyca and Igneel were chatting while thinking that we were sleeping... there was a prophecy about the son of the Dragon King of the Flames, you, in which it was said that he was going to be the one that will defeat Zeref once and for all- "I'm going to do what?!" i couldn't describe all the feelings that were passing through me at that moment... confusion, nervousness, rage, fear, happiness, adrenaline, and a lot more- If Zefer already knew about it and let you live... it means that he wants you to get ready to fight against him... he wants a fair fight... and the only way to get that fight faster would be... with this test...- she murmured the last part while she gasped and her eyes widened in the cruel reality of realization- We were tricked!- she exclaimed in disbelief and anger.

-What do you mean?- i asked completely lost.

-It makes completely sense!- she began walking up and down... up and down... with me following her from the other side of the shield- Do you truly think that Lu-chan or Gajeel would hurt us as they did?- she asked me "Gajeel hurt you?" but i let it pass because i needed to understand this first, so i only shacked my head in a negative answer- Because they would never do it... Lu-chan would never sleep with Loki cause she loves you so much... and Gajeel would never make me choose between you or him because he knows how important you are to me...- "Gajeel did what?!" i felt my powers losing control "He asked you to break one of the soul two promises you made?!"- Calm down Nasu-nii! It wasn't Gajeel, it was Zeref's magic- she told me. I took deep breaths as i practiced with Lica in our trainings and chill down- As well as Lu-chan didn't sleep with Loki, it was Zeref's magic the one that impulse her to do it. Zeref wanted us both here so you could get stronger in less time, that's why he controlled our mates to betray us... so we could finally shed a true dragon's tear- she finished sighing tired "All this rationalization must be taking a lot from her".

I was beyond angry- We will not play Zeref's game!- i yelled.

-We must play- she said her face not tired anymore... but determined- If we want to see our mates... or anyone again... we should finish this test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	16. Chapter 12: Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter is 'Advice from a caterpillar' from the show of Broadway Alice in Wonderland (It has a bit of modifications so it will make sense with Fairy Tail). THOUGHTS OF NATSU in italic

**P.O.V Natsu**

-Then what should we do first?- i asked excitedly at my little sister "She surely has a plan... she always have them".

-I don't know- i sweat dropped at her answer.

-What do you mean by you don't know?!- i yelled annoyed.

-Don't shout! I'm afraid... and when i'm afraid i can't think clearly!- she snapped. I was taken back by her sudden outburst "I had never seen her act like this... she is always so calm and positive...".

-Don't worry Lica everything is gonna be right- i toothy smiled at her- After all we are dragons!

She swallowed back the tears that were on the corners of her eyes and flashed me one of her famous smiles- You are right, we are dragons!

I knew the glint she had in her eyes... and i knew what was she going to do "1... 2... 3..."-We are dragons!- we both roared at the same time as if we were truly dragons. Out of the blue the shield that divided us shattered letting us reach each other with a tight hug. Having her in my arms safe was a relive... also knowing that i'm not alone in this... gave me the necessary strength to go on with this stupid test...

-Why did the shield disappear?- i asked confused.

-I think that admitting that we were dragons was our first test- Lica told me- But something tells me that the rest won't be as easy as this one- she grimed.

-Everything is going to be all right, i'm here- i assured her kissing her forehead. She giggled and followed me when i began walking towards the building that suddenly came from the ground- Stay close- i told her when we were at the entrance. When i received a nod of confirmation i opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The interior was kind of creepy... it was decorated with dark colors as black, grey, blue, bloody-red and brown. Also, it was full of big child toys like dolls, wood horses, surprise boxes and teddy bears... normally they would be adorable... but this ones... who had the feeling that they could be posses... and they could end up killing you in your sleep. Only watching the room sent shivers through my spine... it looked as a... Mad Toy House- Lica i have a bad feeling- i whispered at her fearing that the toys might hear.

-Me too- she murmured back- But we have to continue!

I chuckled at her determination- Welcome to my Mad Toy House Natsu Dragneel and Levlicay Mc Garden!- a doll started to talk. Her voice breaking with each word and her head spinning around.

-W who a are y you?- i stuttered "Who wouldn't?... it was scary!".

-I'm gonna be housing your staying here- the voice sounded again... but this time coming from a wooden horse-But the real question is who are you?- a surprise box suddenly opened in front of me "For Mavis sake! I swear that i almost wet myself at that moment"- You only have one opportunity to answer and if you answer wrong... your little sister will die... muahahhaha- the voice's wicked laughter resonated through all the place- Miss Mc Garden you would be able to help him answer his question... but not by talking...

-What the hell do you mean by 'not by talking'?!- i yelled all my fear vanished "No one threatens my little sister and lives to count it!"- I am...

- _SLIENT_ \- Lica casted stopping me from continuing- Are you nuts you only have one chance don't ruin it!- she scolded me angrily.

-Then what should i do?!- i yelled annoyed and confused "How did i get myself into this problem?... i don't even know that fucking Zeref!... i don't handle any bad feeling towards him... so why me?!".

Lica thought it for a moment and then murmured something in the wooden horse, making me sweat drop "How can she act so carefree like that?". The wooden horse nodded and she clapped her hands happily. She coughed and began to sing:

**Levy

Who are you?  _"Why is she asking me this? She knows the answer"_

**Toys

Who are you?

**Natsu

Natsu Dragneel

**Levy

Who are you?  _"I'm getting annoyed, i had already answered"_

**Toys

Who are you?

**Natsu

Fairy Tail, Salamander, Natsu Dragneel from Mangolia

**Levy

Who ... are ... you?

**Toys

Who are you?

**Levy

Identity is a tricky tricky business

You think you're somebody till suddenly you're not

You're not your name, and you're not

your address  _"Then who i am?"_

'Cause the you who you remember is who you forgot  _"Who i once forgot?"_

Hey, heed this advice from a caterpillar

I know a thing or two of metamorphosis

Fools' paradise is you standing stiller

While the river rushin' 'round you

Is the thing you miss

**Natsu

The way you talk sounds like  _I couldn't stop myself and began singing too_

a fortune cookie

Instead of how things really are

**Levy

Well, pardon me, let's take a look and see

How the you that you been workin' workin'

out so far?  _She pointed at her burn marks making me shiver at the memory "She was talking about my lost of control?..."_

Life is like jazz, things are always changin'  _"Tell me that..." i scoffed in my head_

Just when you learn the tune it's time

to modulate

Razz-a-matazz riffs are re-arrangin'

When the melody is simple then

dont't complicate

**Natsu

It seems to me you only speak in riddles

And never answer me at all  _"I am confused..."_

**Levy

The more things change, the more they

stay the same  _"Does she mean that even though my powers change i have to be the same?..."_

From a distance you look smaller but

you're just as tall

So who are you? I'll repeat repeat

the question

Are you prepared to tell me what you're

lookin' for?

You need a clue, well then here's

my suggestion

If you can't see what's in front of you then

Look some more...

Hear what I'm sayin', boy? You think

we brought you here

So you could sit back and relax?

**Toys

Be you ever so quick, with vision keen  _The toys began to dance around me... and for a reason it wasn't scary at all_

By your eyes we are never seen

Unless perchance it should come to pass

You see our reflection in a looking glass

**Levy

Tell you whatcha do

Ev'ry time or two

While you're passion' through

From your point of view

Find out "Who are you?"  _"Thanks sis now i know"..._

-So Dragneel do you have your answer? Who are you?- the scary voice asked once again.

-I'm... a thick headed, impulsive, destructive, over protective... FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!- i roared letting my fire magic go wild... also my green fire... because i'm not scared... not anymore...

**P.O.V Levy**

-That answer...- the voice began while i was shivering in anticipation-... is right!

-Yey!- i shouted happily throwing myself at my big brother. He caught me and hugged me tightly- You did it- i murmured in his ear.

-Thanks to you- he whispered back.

-Now it's time for Levlicay's test- the scary voice came from a teddy bear this time- Let's see how strong you got physically- i could almost feel the evil smirk on his voice making me shiver from anticipation and fear "What will it be holding up for me?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	17. Chapter 13: Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter is 'Mad Hatter' from the show of Broadway Alice in Wonderland. What is happening while the song is playis goes in italic.

**P.O.V Levy**

Nasu-nii's hold tightened- It's time!- the voice hissed.

-Natsu i have to do it- i looked up at him, fear and determination clear in my gaze.

-I know- his gaze was full of concern and proud.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before stepping towards the teddy bear. As soon as i was in front the scenery changed... now we were in a dark and heavy forest. The toys were changed by wolfs and standing in front of me there was a man... a man with a big hat and a crazy smile... he looked as a... Mad Hatter...-You'll have to defeat him- the voice told me, this time coming from one of the wolfs "Defeat him?"- Let the battle begin!

Neither both of us made a move, we stayed still waiting for the other to start "Well if he isn't going to make a move... then i'll go first..."-  _Music Dragon's Roar!-_ i hit him taking him by surprise with my sudden outburst "He probably wasn't expecting it"-  _Music Dragon's Punch!_ \- However, this time he saw it coming and dodged it... that one and the rest i threw "He has good eyes... maybe if i make him loose balance..."-  _Music Sonic!-_ i chanted almost blowing his ears from the frequency i released-  _Music Blast!-_ he flew yards away but was able to cut me with a dagga before it- Arg!- i placed a hand on my low right part of m waist (the injured zone)- Solid Script: Shield!- i wrote protecting me from his gun shoots "Daggas, guns... does he use weapon's magic?"- Solid Script: Inferno!- he eluded it and continued shooting. Thanks to my very sensitive ear i was able to dodged them all in perfect time "Training with Gajeel and Nasu-nii really paid off, i'm fired up!"- Secret Dragon's Technique: Guitar Accords!- i was able to feel it... i was able to become one with the sound. My hands caressed the strings that were flying on air... although for my enemy my caresses were explosions of sound that were hurting him very much. Even though i attacked him a lot of times he continued standing, at the end we decided to have a hand combat. "He was as good as me... and that's not a really good thing to say... although i truly improved specially since i remember my dragon's nature...".

Fighting with him gave me a bad kind of feeling... as if when we would finish fighting him... the test won't finish... and little did i know about it...

Just when he was knocked down by my  _Music Dragon's Roar_ his hat began to spin releasing a lot of monsters "What is wrong with that hat?!"- I think that you said that my test would end when my enemy had been knocked down?- i asked at the voice very annoyed at it "I'll have to continue fighting...".

-No i told you that it would end when you had completely defeated him- the voice replied- And those monsters are part of one of his spells... so continue fighting!

"Fight... mad hatter... monsters... hat... spell... i know what to do!" i advanced as fast as sound travels towards the hat's direction and took it "I hope it works...".

Well, hello there, it's me

With how it's gonna be.

Settle down, and listen up good.

The old hatter is gone,  _i began to dance around the monsters that were stunned by my voice "It's working!"_

But the hat must go on

Worn by me. Is that understood?

So shut up and tow the line

While I redefine

How this all will be mine.

I have a dream.

It's got a full head of steam.

What is true, what is not

Can both change in a shot.

People, me, I couldn't care less.

Cause in two seconds flat

Living under my hat

Is the strategy for success.

I will look the other way

When you want to play

Something more than croquet.

You catch my drift?

A little personal gift.

I'm the mad hatter.  _a light began to glow around me_

Come and follow me, this is it.

The mad hatter!

All you've gotta do is submit,

And if you don't, my friend,

Well, then in the end

There'll be nothing left to defend.

Know what I mean?

When you are facing the queen.

Upper cased, double spaced,

Everyone gets a taste

And a brand new leather hat band,

But to participate,

Let me reiterate,

You must first put me in command.

I'm the wonder, understand,

Under Wonderland.

Put the reins in my hand.

I'll do the rest,

As soon as you've acquiesced.

I'm the mad hatter!

Offerin' a little bit more.

The mad hatter,

Givin' you what you're looking for.

I am your best worst case

For the choice you face.

I'm the fastest rat in the race.

It's me or the queen

And her serene guillotine.

There is nothing I won't do.

There is nothing too taboo.

I will lie. I will cheat.

I will track you down and then hit delete, tout suite.

So, sweet, let me repeat  _The light shined through all the forest_

I'm the mad hatter!

Pledge allegiance while you still can!

The mad hatter,

More than just a hat with a plan.

I am where you belong,

The right kind of wrong,

And I'll still be going real strong.

The bottom line

Is everything will be fine.

As all the planets align,

It's gonna be so devine

When all of this will be mine!  _A magic symbol appeared under me taking all the monsters with it._

I fell to my knees panting hard "That spells takes too much magic from me..."-Lica!- my brother came running to my side- Are you ok?- i nodded slowly still tired from my fight- That was amazing!- he exclaimed with a toothy smile- What happened to all those monsters?

-They returned to the hat- i explained happy to know that he is curious about my spell- My singing hypnotized them meanwhile i sealed them back in the hat with my dance. It's a combination of music magic and dance magic... Melodyca taught it to me a long time ago...- i smiled bittersweet at the memory but scolded myself for letting me get distracted from what truly matters at the moment- Is it over nasu-nii? Can we return home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	18. Chapter 14: Back home

**P.O.V Natsu**

The worried, excited and afraid tone in which Lica asked me my questions while being hold in my arms made me froze... "She isn't safe in my arms anymore... the one she only wants now is... GAJEEL REDFOX!" i growled in my head.

Something inside me taking control over my body... i was moving but didn't intend to... and i didn't care... because i was caring her away... away from that voice... which was be able to return us to Mangolia. I didn't want to return there... i would lose my little sister again... i would lose Lica against a harsh Iron Dragon Slayer... and that would be the WORST!

Whatever took control of me grew larger and i tightened my hold in Lica's waist. I was caring her like a sack of potatoes, like Metal Head always does "Maybe if i act like him, she won't leave me..."-Nasu-nii what's wrong?- she asked confused and concerned- Is there another test?- "That's it! If i act as if there are still test to pass, she won't notice what i'm trying to do... after all i'm his big brother, why wouldn't she believe me?". I stopped and placed her on the ground, just about when i was going to talk my gaze locked with her's. Lica's eyes were full of trust "for me", admiration "because i noticed a test that she didn't... something that isn't true...", love "for me too" and concern "because i began to do faces while fighting with whatever i had inside me".

"Tell her the lie so she won't leave you!" hissed a dark voice inside my head.

I winced at how strong he talked "Never she is my little sister! I would never lie to her, not like that" i growled.

"But if you don't do it she will leave you for Metal Head" he remembered me "And the only thing that he will cause her is pain. We both know that" he was... he was right... thanks to Metal Head she is here... as well as since they mated the only thing that Lica does is cry... maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep her here, safe and sound... after all i would only be protecting her, wouldn't i?... "Now tell her the lie!" the dark voice demanded... his tone was hypnotizing.

Once again i prepared myself to lie at Lica... but stopped still when i saw the iron bracelet she was wearing- Lica from where did you get that bracelet? I had never seen you wearing it- i asked her.

-Ah this one is a present from Gajeel!- she exclaimed happily while daydreaming "That smile... i never seen it in her face... that's also Metal Head's achievement..."- He gifted to me when we both mated, it's a symbol of our love!- she clapped her hands together "LOVE?!...".

That word resonated in my head causing me to recall a memory of my past:

_-Igneel! Don't leave us!- i shouted hugging his tail "I don't want to be abandoned once again"._

_-Natsu what are you talking about?- he asked me while raising his tail in front of me so he was able to look at me right- Who got you that idea in your head?_

_-Is that i saw you fighting with Melodyca and that's what happened before my other dad left home with my other mom all alone- i sobbed remembering my biological parents fight. There was a lot of alcohol included... i still shiver at the memory._

_-Natsu- he said gently placing me on the ground but as soon as i was down i ran and grabbed his tail once again not letting go- I won't leave you or Melodyca or Levlicay you are my family._

_-But you don't fight with your family!- i yelled not understanding anything._

_-You do fight with them- he told me firm- You cry, laugh, fight and amend with them- he continued- That's why families are so strong, because no matter any problems they go through they always get pass them and continue together- he smiled at me- That's the meaning of LOVE, Natsu... never forgive it._

I blinked a few times and watched my little sister in shock "She loves Gajeel... as well as she loves me... but they are different kinds of love" i took a deep breath "I can't do it... no i correct myself... don't want to do it, why would i? She loves him as i love Luce... that's why we must return to their sides!".

-Not bad Natsu, not bat at all- the scary voice returned, continuing coming from a wolf- You passed your last test- "Test?... I should have noticed it before!".

**P.O.V Levy**

"Test?!"- What are you talking about?- i asked politely but at the same time confused.

-You both already knew that this test is a strength one- my brother and i nodded- But what almost all the time happens is that everyone things that they'll have to fight to prove your strength... but there are different kinds of strength. Physically strength, mind strength and heart strength- he continued explaining with a smile- Levlicay you have proven, before coming here, that you had two of them mind and heart... now you have the three of them- i smiled happily "I did it!"- While Natsu got here with his heart confused and afraid... he wasn't truly who he was suppose to be. That's why he had to pass the test of mind, in which he stopped being afraid of his powers, and heart, for which he needed to remember that love hurts... as it heals...- "I knew that Nasu-nii was suffering like that... but didn't know how to help him... at least now he is ok" i looked at him and we both smiled "It is over". Suddenly Nasu-nii began to fade, when i looked at me i noticed that i was fading too- Remember to never cry again!- the voice shouted at us. It seemed so far away- Nothing is worth your tears and nothing is as bad as it seems!

-Ah!- i yelled sitting up abruptly on the infirmary's bed "Wait a moment!... infirmary's bed? What am i doing here?".

-Shrimp!- the worried voice of my boyfriend brought me back from my thoughts- Thank Mavis that you are ok!- he hugged me and i returned the gesture after a few minutes of analyzing what happened. It looks like the place in which Nasu-nii and i had our test was in another dimension in which only our minds or souls "i still don't know it" could travel to it. So in our dimension we were in state of coma- You scared the heck out of me!- he exclaimed. I could sense annoyance in his tone but at the same time relieve. Suddenly Gajeel broke the hug and looked at me serious- I know what i said in the roof was not ok at all- he began- I really don't know what happened... but i want you to know that i would never make you choose between your mate and your family.

I pecked his lips and smiled with watery eyes- I know it- we hugged again but this time we didn't let go for all the day "I'm back!".

-A week!- exclaimed Nasu-nii. We were at the heel in which we sang for first time after a long time- We were in that place for a week... but it only seemed to be a day...

-Yeah it happens sometimes- i told him looking at the sky- There are different time measuring between worlds or you could say between dimensions.

-This is all messed up- he ran his fingers through his hair.

-And what are we going to do now?- i asked him.

-What else?- he gave me one of his toothy smiles- We are going to fight Zeref!- we both smirked determined "You messed up with the wrong family!".

**Ten years later**

-Mom!- yelled my son, Gale, of seven years running to my side. He was the perfect image of his father. Tall, black hair and red eyes... i wouldn't ask for more... well maybe if he didn't get into so many troubles...- Nalu broke it! I didn't do anything- he defended himself pointing at his cousin.

-That's not true!- she exclaimed. Nalu remembers me perfectly to Lu-chan... well except her eyes, they were the same as her father's- Daddy Gale was the one that broke it!

In comparison to Nasu-nii and me they get along as cat and dog "Why did they both have to get their father's personalities?!"- I don't care you did it- i stated- Both of you will have to clean it!- a dark aura started to glow around me.

-H hai!- they both run away.

-You really are evil sometimes- commented my big brother- Can you believe that only nine years ago we were both risking our lives to destroy Zeref and now we are living happily and safe with our families?

I sighed and looked at him recalling that war... the war that almost got us all killed... the war in which we finished with Zeref for once and all- I can't, it looks like a long time ago for me- i confessed but then smiled at the two kids fighting while cleaning- But we don't have to get all worked out for something like that... after all nothing is worth our tears...

-... and nothing is as bad as it seems- he finished hugging me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end or not...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
